The knight in the red armor
by earp
Summary: Part 2 of the Kadam serie. Two months after beating Non, Kara's life is as good as it can be. A boyfriend, friends and family. But when red kryptonite enters the game, Kara's behaviour slowly changes and it's up to them to stop Kara in her search for power before she could do something she would regret. But is the exposure an accident or a deliberate act?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **The usual stuff first. English isn't my first language.**

 **Secondly, this story starts two months after "What if". It's my take on the red kryptonite episode and how it would have been if Adam was still there. But of course, there will be some similitudes with actual episode.**

 **Also the next stories in the Kadam serie will be certainly shorter than "What if" since it was the introduction story. And you have to read the first story of the serie to understand some references**

Kara was peacefully bathing in the sun, eyes closed. It was the end of the day and for the second time this week, she had been returning to Cat's penthouse instead of her own apartment. Carter was gone to his father for the week and Cat was in Metropolis for buisness, and was supposed to be back the day after. So, Adam and Kara had taken advantage of the situation by making the house their own. Naturaly, one of Kara's favorite place was the balcony. Perfectely exposed to the sun, she was sitting in a lounge chair, in her bikini, and wouldn't let go off of her comfortable position.

She wished Adam was sitting next to her but the young man was studying in his room. The Kryptonian knew it was necessary and that her boyfriend loved his studies but he could use a break once in a while. After all, he had been working for at least two hours in a row. Or at least he could work under the actual sun instead of some artificial light. So, when Kara heard footsteps coming from the inside and towards the balcony, she couldn't retain a smirk of satisfaction.

"Finally getting your nose out of your history book." she started not opening her eyes. "I thought being here would include more cuddling time."

"Oh we wouldn't want to make my son jalous, would we?" a voice, too much familiar, said with a caracteristic sarcastic tone.

Kara snapped her eyes open and stood up faster than humanly possible, turning bright red, as she faced the unexpected visitor.

"Miss Grant!" Kara exclaimed, eyes wide open

"Thank God, the sun didn't fry your brain." Cat started rolling her eyes, her sunglasses in one hand, her high heels in the other. "I see that you've made yourself comfortable." she added, looking at the young woman up and down.

Kara froze at the comment. Realizing she wasn't very clothed in front of her boss, the kryptonian tried awkwardly to hide her body with her hands, until Cat finally handed her a towel that had been hanging on the railling with some kind of pity.

"I am so sorry, Miss Grant." Kara started, clunching to the towel as if her life depended on it. "I didn't know you were coming back. I thought your flight wasn't until tomorrow and Adam asked so nicely..."

"Oh, I'm sure he asked nicely." Cat interrupted, smirking

"Yeah, he said he wanted us to spend more time together." she continued, losing herself in her rambling. "Not-not that I was distracting him. I wouldn't even think about it. I mean he has a lot of work and-"

"Keira!" Cat said loudly to put a term to the way too fast monologue. "Stop." she added more gently.

The young woman did as told and stayed quiet, staring with her fearful blue eyes at her boss. Of course, Cat was wearing her annoyed mask, as always. She wouldn't let show that she was actually amused by Kara's nervousness.

"Now go get dressed before all of this gets more awkward than it already is." The woman added, taking one step on the side and showing the door with one hand.

"Of course, Miss Grant." Kara quickly said before running barefoot inside.

Cat shook her head with a smile and admired the view from her balcony for a second before going back inside. Metroplois was very different from the city Cat consedered her own, her hometown.

Just as she went to the fridge to pour herself a glass of fresh water, Adam went down and looked surprised and confused at the sight.

"Mom?" he started, making her turn. "What are you doing here?" he asked, engulfing her in a hug

"Well, for a starter, I live here." Cat sarcasticly said pulling out. "Buisness in Metropolis took less time than I thought so I advanced my flight back. But if you still have buisness on your own here with your girlfriend, I can have my assistant book a hotel room for tonight." she smirked

"No, but... Speaking of which. Did something happened with Kara? Because I saw her running upstairs repeating 'I'm so fired' over and over again." Adam asked showing the stairs with his thumb

"Just a weird intercourse." Cat shrugged with a smile. She felt the need to explain when she saw the confusion filling her son's face. "I walked in on her on the balcony and she thought it was you."

"Ow, that explains everything. And is she? Fired, I mean." Adam asked just to be sure

"Of course not!" Cat assured, right before a thud made them look towards the stairs.

A few seconds later, a still very embarrassed Kara joined them, fully clothed and a sport bag in hand.

"I should probably go." the young woman said, receiving the compassionate look of her boyfriend and making her boss roll her eyes

"Latte. Extra hot tomorrow." Cat said dismissively

"Yes, Miss Grant." Kara replied instinctively

Adam didn't know quite what to do. It was his mother's house after all, not his. Seeing that Cat wasn't going to add anything, which was making Kara even more uncomfortable, he decided to take the few steps that was seperating him from his girlfriend and gave her a peck on the lips. The young woman grinned softly before coming back to reality. A look of guilt flushed on her face.

"Sorry for the door." Kara said before quickly walking out of the penthouse.

"The door..." Adam repeated confused before understanding.

He smiled slightly at how adorable Kara was, especialy when she accidently broke things. His face hardened however when he turned to Cat, who had been patiently waiting.

"Why didn't you say anything?" the young man asked, persuaded his mother wasn't making a big deal out of what happened

"Because I didn't want her to die from embarrassement. Have you seen the look on her face? The poor girl was waiting for some kind of divine lightning to desintegrate her." Cat said before walking towards her kitchen. "No, it's better like this. I'm sure you're already planing on calling her later and then, tomorrow morning, she will act as if nothing ever happened. That's how she does things." she added, starting to ready the table for dinner

"How can you be so sure?" Adam wondered, softening a little but still, a part of him was quite jalous that his mother seemed to know Kara better than he did. "I mean I know that's how she deals with problems in general but you seem to be absolutely certain." he observed, now helping his mother

"Because I am." Cat shrugged. "Not long before Kara sent you the letter, I highly suspected she was Supergirl and I had strong evidences. One night, on the balcony at CatCo, I confronted her. I forced her into confirming my thoughts. Which she did... sort of. But then I did something stupid." the Queen of all Media admitted, a flash of sadness briefly crossing her face

"What was it?" Adam asked curious but also glad Cat was trusting him enough to confess her mistakes

"The next day, she came to the office like nothing had ever happened and served my latte like any other day. But then this game really annoyed me and I told her to either prove to me she wasn't Supergirl or to clean out her desk." Cat finally admitted, starting to chop some vegetables

"Ow." Adam simply said, knowing where this was going. "What happened next?"

"Well, obviously I hadn't realized how much her job meant to her at the time and she got scared. Kara quit, giving me one more proof that she was in fact Supergirl. But I quickly realized my mistake as the day went on." the woman saddly remembered. "The look on her face haunted me until she showed up later that night, while Supergirl was in my office."

"How's that even possible?" Adam asked quite surprised, making Cat chuckle

"I still ask myself this question. Maybe it was some kind of advance technology or an other friendly alien, I don't know." she guessed. "Anyway. I'm hungry now and this salad won't make itself. Chop Chop." Cat concluded with a smile.

Adam chuckled softly and joined his mother, cutting vegetables with her.

 **SSSSSSSS**

When Kara arrived at her apartment, through her door for once, the first thing she did was to throw her sport bag on her bed. She would deal with it later. For now, the only thing that mattered was food and TV. And so, still a little panicked, Kara shoved a frozen pizza in her oven and took off her shoes. Waiting for her food, staring at the oven, the young woman was either bitting her nails or fidgetting with her shirt. Finally, a few minutes later, the kryptonian was on her couch, in front of a boring movie, devouring the pizza. Kara was sometimes glancing at her oven where a second pizza was heating up.

Eventually, around 11pm and four pizzas later, Kara was lying on her couch, a tub of ice cream on her stomach and a spoon in her hand. It wouldn't be the last one of the night for sure. She was known for eating a lot but Kara was also a stress eater. Not that it would surprise anyone. She was surprised by the vibrator of her phone. The young woman struggled a few seconds, balancing the tub in one hand and the cushions in the other. Finally, when she found it, Kara was pleased and stiffened at the same time. It was Adam.

"Hey." Kara simply said, answering the phone

"Hey back. How are you?" Adam asked just as simply

"Did your mother said anything about professional and cultural suicide? Because she talked to me about it once and it is exactely what happened earlier."

"No, she didn't say anyhting like that. Actually it was the contrary."

"Really?" Kara asked, so surprised she sat up on the couch

"Yeah." he assured before revising himself. "Well, she did make a little fun of you but she's fine about it. For real."

"That's a tiny bit comforting." Kara smiled, knowing Adam was also smiling on the other side of the line. "Did I blushed as much as I think I did?"

"Oh yes you did. And my door will remember this day forever." Adam chuckled

"Hey! An alien I can handle but you mother? Not when she looks at me like that. Have you ever seen her glare? No, not her glare, _the_ glare. The one that when you see it, it freezes you and makes you wonder if your life is about to end." Kara started, sounding like the apocalypse was near

"No, I didn't. I think I'm apart of that lucky circle." he joked

"Don't be so sure, you'll be a victim eventually. Even Carter has to face it sometimes. But he is the only one that can defy it. Even me, who's known Cat for two years, can't resist its power."

"Oh I believe you. I've seen her do it to other people." Adam said before adding more softly. "But seriously, Kara. It's ok, you don't have to worry about anything. She was actually glad that I invited you. She said it's like preparing her for when Carter will bring a girl to the house." he stated, making Kara laugh

"Oh it will happen sooner than she thinks." the young woman smirked

"You know something that we don't?" Adam smiled, already imagining his girlfriend embarrassed

"Maybe..." she teased playfully.

"And he told you before Cat?" Adam asked with a smirk

"He didn't exactely tell me." Kara started. "I had to pick him up at school last week and I saw him kissing a girl on the cheek. So then it was easy to make him talk." she added, proud of herself

"I wonder why he's so comfortable with you." the young man said sweetly. He was glad Carter had someone to talk to other than his mother. He truly cared for the boy and really wished that, one day, Carter would be comfortable with him too.

"Because I'm Supergirl!" Kara cheered

"Ok, now you're just bragging. Plus, he doesn't know."

"For real, I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm nerdy like him. Well not like him because he's like a whole other level but just enough to share some interests." she tried to explain

"You really like him, do you?" Adam asked, more in love with the woman every second of their conversation

"Yeah... He's like...the little cousin I have to take care of." Kara started with emotion. "I don't know if that makes any sense but when I arrived on Earth and I saw my cousin for the first time, he was very far from the little baby I remembered and expected. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I didn't have a purpose anymore. So when I met Carter for the first time, it kinda reminded me of Kal when he was a baby."

"Really? Carter doesn't really look like Superman." Adam stated, a little confused but still understanding what Kara meant

"You didn't see baby Superman." Kara countered softly. "He had curls I his hair, just like Carter. And I know it's hard to believe considering who my cousin is today but as a baby, he was kinda shy. Never making a sound, always discreet. Just like Carter."

"Can I ask you something?" Adam asked carefully, now fully involved in the honest conversation

"Of course. Anything you want." Kara answered softly

"How is it like knowing your cousin as a baby and then missing the transition to Superman?"

"It's...weird. Like I said before, when I first saw him on Earth, I didn't even believe it was him. He had to manage something in kryptonian to make me understand what had happened to me. Even if I'm more than happy with my life today, sometimes I wish I had seen him growing up like I was supposed to."

"On Krypton?"

"Sometimes, yes." Kara admitted, trying not hurt Adam with her next sentence. "Sometimes I wish it never exploded. I miss my parents and my friends of course but I also miss simpler things like speaking kryptonian, a scent or a sound."

"Like what?" Adam asked, determined to make Kara feel better and not retaining her sadness

"The sound of pods flying around between buildings. It was as normal as hearing a car pass on the street. It had a caracteritic sound like...um... you know the lightsaber in Star Wars? Something like that." sha said, her eyes getting more and more wet

"I wish I could do more for you." the young man confessed, sounding a little defeated

"Trust me, you're doing so much more than you can imagine." Kara assured.

A comfortable silence settled, neither of them breaking it for a few seconds. The two lovers were just enjoying each other's presence through the phone. They couldn't know but they both had a small grin of pleasure on their lips. Eventually, Kara broke the moment.

"It's late. I think we should get some sleep."

"I prefer sleeping when your next to me." Adam said gently but still teasing

"So do I." Kara chuckled. "Thank you, Adam."

"Anytime. Bye."

"Bye."

And so Kara hung up and stayed a few seconds, staring at the small black screen in her hands. She grinned one last time before getting to bed peacefully.

 **AN:** **Thanks for reading. I hope you liked this first chapter. Don't forget to review and I will happily respond.**

 **Next, Adam will spend some time with Carter and Kara with Astra.**


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Adam went back home after a hard day of work at the library of his college. When the young man opened the door of the penthouse, he wasn't really surprised to find his little brother on the couch, playing video games. Carter, however, when he turned his head to see the new person in the house, looked confused.

"Shouldn't you be out with Kara? I thought you guys had a date tonight." the boy asked, returning to his game

"She and mom will be working late tonight. They told me something came up and couldn't wait until tomorrow." Adam explained, clearly disappointed, sitting next to his brother

"Yeah, they have a lot of those. You'll have to get used to it." the boy said, handing an other controler to Adam

"So I guess it's just you and me tonight, huh?" he started. "Pizza?" Adam then asked after starting playing

"Absolutely." Carter agreed like it was an evidence, making his brother smile.

 **SSSSSSSS**

Almost an hour later, the two were eating, still on the couch and the game pausing. Adam couldn't stop thinking about what Kara had told him a few days earlier about Carter. Since then, he had wanted to speak to the boy but hadn't found the right moment. So Adam took advantage of their loneliness and chose his words carefully, hoping he wouldn't scare the boy away.

"Carter?" he asked hesitantly

"Um?" Carter hummed, looking up to his brother

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yeees. Why?" the boy asked suspiscious

"Because if you have any questions you don't feel comfortable asking Cat, I want to make sure that you know you can ask me." Adam explained quite awkwardly, turning around the pot

"And?" Carter wondered, waiting for the rest to come

"Do you have some? I mean questions you might want to ask?"

"Kara told you, right?" the boy concluded with a smirk, amused by the embarassement of his big brother

"She didn't tell me everything." Adam started, still uncomfortable. "But she told me there was possibly someone and-."

"And you want to know more about her." Carter interrupted

"Well that and I also want to help you. If you need it, I mean. Maybe you don't need help at all but just in case, I'm here." Adam said at a quick rate

"Wow, you're really nervous." Carter chuckled. "I think you're spending too much time with Kara." he added before sighing, gaining courage for what would come. "Her name is Olivia." he finally said, suddenly becoming more nervous

"And?" Adam pushed, definitely wanting more

"And what? There nothing more to say about her!" Carter quickly answered, blushing a little bit

"That's not what Kara insinuated." Adam teased.

The two brothers stared to each other, Carter more glaring then anything else. But seeing that his brother wouldn't let go this stupid smile off his face, the boy decided to comply.

"She likes science, she's brunet and she smells good. There, I said it."

"Said what?" Adam kept pushing, clearly reversing the earlier role. "That you like her?"

"M-Maybe." Carter finally admitted, looking down. "But there's nothing yet. I mean it's not official or anything. I'm not even sure she likes me back." the boy shrugged

"Kara told me you kissed her on the cheek."

"Well that was stupid, ok? I went to say goodbye and the next thing I know, my mouth is on her cheek." he shot, angry at himself

"What did she do? How did she react?" Adam asked softly, encouraging his brother

"I don't know... She smiled." Carter answered more calmly

"Then it's good, man. You're on the right track." he assured, giving him a small push on the shoulder

"Do you think I should ask her out? Or is it too soon?" Carter wondered, his lack of confidence immediately kicking in

"I don't know. How often do you see her?"

"Well every two days since last week. She asked me to do the science project with her so every two days we have an hour and a half to work on it."

"That's perfect!" Adam cheered. "You know what? Just wait a few more days, see how it goes, and then ask her out. I'm sure she won't say no." he assured. "And besides, she is the one who asked you." the young man pointed

"I know but I don't know at the same time. It's not logical and I'm all about logic." Carter whined

"You guys, the scientists I mean, you think too much. Look at me. I'm a simple stupid guy, I don't think too much and I have an awesome girlfriend." Adam joked

"You're far from stupid." Carter chuckled. "Because Kara wouldn't date you if you were."

"That's because you didn't see me stare stupidly at her." Adam countered. "Love is a powerful thing but God it makes people act stupid!" he half-joked

"Do you think Olivia becomes stupid like I do when she's with me?" Carter asked afraid of the answer

"I'm sure she does." Adam started. "But you know what?" he added, receiving a negative nod from his brother. "We become so stupid that we can't even see how the other react. Alex, Kara's sister, told me that she didn't even notice that I was flirting with her the first we met. And trust me, it was pretty obvious."

Carter laughed at the revelation. Perhaps he didn't have to worry so much about asking Olivia out. Perhaps he just needed to believe in himself and stop being so scared. He was a scientist and all the facts tended to show that Olivia wouldn't say no. Smiling, the boy took an other slice of pizza and smiled widely.

"Thanks." he said, receiving a big smile from Adam.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

The next day, in the end of the afternoon, after work, Kara was flying towards the DEO when she received a call from her boyfriend.

"Hey, am I disturbing you? You just flew above me and you were very fast." Adam said

"No, not at all. Everyting is good." Kara started, slowing slightly. "I'm just going to the DEO see my aunt. It's been a few days and I wanted to check on her."

"Oh..."

"Is there something wrong?" Kara asked, frowning, suddenly worried

"I just thought that, since last night you got caught up with work and we couldn't go out... I just thought that we could do something tonight." Adam said, upset

"I'm sorry..." the young woman said, embarrassed to kill her boyfriend's plan

"No, it's ok. I understand." he assured, still diappointed

"I'll be just away for a few hours. You can still come to my apartment and we could watch a movie or something." Kara tried

"You sure?"

"Yeah! I know it's not much. Sorry."

A short silence settled. It was uncomfortable. Kara felt bad for disappointing Adam but she had promised Astra she was going to come tonight. Finally, Adam's voice brought her back to the reality.

"Fine but I pick the movie and the food."

"Deal." Kara agreed with a smile, even if Adam couldn't see her

"See you there then." the young man said before hanging up.

With a heavy sigh, Kara focused back on her flight and sped up again.

A few minutes later, when she arrived at the DEO, the sun was almost down. After a quick glance around the base, she was glad to see that her sister wasn't around. Since the fight with Non, Alex had become more carefull about herslef and wasn't passing her nights at work anymore.

 **SSSSSSSS**

Only a few minutes later, Kara landed in the base. Without thinking twice, the young woman walked towards her aunt's quarter. After knocking three times on the door, Kara entered to find her aunt sat at her new desk.

"Hello, Little One." Astra greeted with a smile. "Long time no see."

"Hi." Kara said a bit awkwardly. "I know, I'm sorry. I've been kind of busy these past few days. My boss was on a buiness trip so I had to organized things at work." she justified

"It's ok." Astra said simply before inviting Kara to come closer

"What are you doing?" the young kryptonian asked seeing the open book on the desk

"Studying. As funny as it might seems, I like learning about Earth's different cultures." the general answered.

The woman then stood up and invited her niece to sit on the edge of the bed to be more comfortable.

"Earth is so unlike Krypton." Astra added with a sigh of nostalgia

"I know, right." Kara chuckled. "Everyone had the same way of life back then."

"So much simpler but also so monotone. At least here, the difference may divide people but also create so much riches and diversity. I find it fascinating." Astra said with passion. "And do you know how the Histoty here is so full of surprises and treasures for mankind. I can really learn about how the human society is organized and constructed."

"Wow, you and Adam could be best buddies." Kara joked making her aunt smile

"I would really like that sometimes." Astra said sweetly.

Kara stared at her for a moment, a little taken aback by the revelation but also by the sweetness of Astra's tone. Until then, Kara didn't really know that Astra cared so much about Adam. Obviously, the only reason was because he was apart of Kara's life. If the young man was only a friend, she would pay so much attention to him.

"Me too." Kara finally smiled, leaning her head on her aunt's shoulder

The two stayed there, enjoying each other. At one moment, Astra extended one hand and stroke her niece's hair. It was such a rare moment. And it was a missed one too. The last time Astra had had such opportunity was back on Krypton. Eventually, Kara broke the silence.

"Do you know what will happen next?" she asked softly

"Maybe. I have a few ideas." Astra answered before pausing. Kara waited pentiently. "I want to make up for my action, Kara. But I also want to save this planet. Is there such thing as ecolocigal embassador?" she said making her niece face her again

"I don't know. I mean there's Green Peace and everything."

"I think I want to do that. I want to make people aware of the great danger this planet is facing. But without...killing people." the general half-joked with a sad smile

"I'm glad you have plans. What about the others?"

"Two of them are inclined to follow me and stay by my side. The four others want to start a new life of peace and tranquility." Astra sighed. "I can't blame them. I have to agree it is very appealing."

"Then why did you choose to fight?"

"Because I have failed Krypton and I will not fail Earth too. I feel like I have a debt to this planet. I gave orders I am not proud of." the general confessed, ashamed

"But you've already payed the price and you helped us stop this war." Kara countered sincerely

"Kara, you do not know what Non and I had planned for later. You do not know the terrible things that would have happened." Astra shot back

"It's over now. Whatever was going to happen, you stopped it. No one will get hurt." the young woman assured, taking her aunt's hand in hers. "You have to stop blaming yourself."

"I will when humans will trust me. It might take a while before they gain faith in me." she countered more coldly than she wanted

"I have faith in you, aunt Astra. And I will help you."

Astra smiled weakly. Kara obviously was the sweetest person in the galaxy. Her niece hadn't really changed since Krypton. At least, her faith in people was still intact. Astra was so proud of her.

Again, a few seconds of silence settled and Astra quickly noticed something in Kara behaviour. Was it...impatience?

"Kara..." Astra started, making the young woman look up. "Go." she smiled.

Kara didn't respond with words and only managed to appear confused.

"Go see your loved one. I can guess by the look on your face. You should learn to be a little less obvious with your emotions." Astra smirked, making Kara fake a pout

"I'll try to work on that." she laughed.

Eventually, Kara stood up with a smile and started to leave.

"It was good to talk to you, aunt Astra."

"To you too." the general smiled. "And Kara." she called when the kryptonian opened the door, making her look back in a smile of enticipation. "Don't break the bed." Astra smirked widely.

Kara snapped her eyes open and flushed bright red before leaving quickly, embarrassed at her maximum. She left Astra laughing and shaking her head.

 **SSSSSSSS**

After only a few minutes of flight that was enough to wipe the embarrassement off Kara's face, the young hero was entering her apartment through a window. She smiled widely when she was welcomed by a passionate kiss.

"Good evening to you too." Kara smiled once there separated

"Dinner is ready and waiting on the coffee table. You just have to change and then we can start the film." Adam said still holding his girlfriend's waist

"I'm too hungry for that." Kara chuckled. "And I like eating in my suit. It's contradictory." she added envelopping them in her cape.

The two headed toward the couch and sat next to each other.

"I thought pasta and Avatar would be a good choice." Adam said

"Oh, I've never seen that one!" Kara cheered

"Really? I tought you had seen every single films with aliens in it."

"Not this one. I had a bad experience with blue aliens once on Krypton." Kara explained. "Na'vis don't have computers right?" she asked, joking

"No." Adam laughed before playing the movie.

 **SSSSSSSS**

A few hours later, after the movie and an entire bowl of pasta, Kara finally traded her suit for her pajamas. Adam had made some comments about them, finding them cute in a way that meant that he didn't like them. However, Kara wouldn't give up her comfy pajamas. The two lovers went to bed without any action, despite what Astra had predicted, and quickly fell asleep in each other arms.

It was almost 4 a.m. when Adam shifted in his sleep. Turning from his side to his stomach, his left arm went to wrap the other person in the bed but found no one. Instantly feeling something was wrong, Adam woke up confused. He looked at Kara's pillow with his sleepy eyes. Usualy, when Supergirl was requested in the middle of the night, Kara would leave a note on her pillow. But tonight, nothing was left there. Sitting up in the bed, Adam looked around him, slightly concerned, until he found the object of his desire. The young man left the bed and walked, still half asleep, in the living-room. There, Kara was standing by the window, in the moon's bright light, a hand on her stomach and a single tear running down her cheek, staring at the city.

"Another nightmare?" Adam asked, softly wrapping his arms around Kara.

The young woman just nodded, leaning into the man's bare chest. The nightmares had replaced the phantom pain. They weren't mandatory every night, just occuring once or twice a week. The sessions with the DEO psychologist really helped. Kara tried to attend at least once a week.

"Are you ok?" Adam asked, gently rubbing the woman's stomach where her wound used to be

"Better now." the young woman answered weakly, still staring outside the window.

Kara silently covered Adam's hand with her own and squeezed it gently.

"Want to go back to sleep?" the man asked

"Yeah." Kara said weakly.

The kryptonian turned to face her lover and kissed him lightly on the lips, thanking him. Going back to the bed room, the silent and comfortable atmosphere broke with Kara's phone.

"I guess we'll have to wait." she said, sighing, then frowned when she saw it was Alex.

After picking up, she didn't have the time to say one word that her sister had already explained the situation and the one sided conversation was over. Determination settled on Kara's face, contradicting with Adam's concerned expression.

"Lord Technology is under attack."

 **AN:** **Thanks for reading/following!**

 **Still not much action but cliffhanger! I wanted to developpe relationships in this chapter to sort of update you on what happened in the two months separating the two stories. Don't forget to comment on this chapter. I'm open to suggestions and advices.**

 **Next, Kara will have to defend Lord Tech and the mystery begins. Also some lighter moments like game night with James and Winn.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kara didn't wait for permission. A quick perk on Adam's cheek and she was already outside, flying just a few blocks away. Soon, she was at Lord Technologies. A squad of DEO agents was already on site. She quickly saw Alex trying to bring down an ugly looking beast. It was some kind on andromorphic reptile with a long tail. Kara heard Hank give his orders in her earpiece.

"A van is going away. Bring it back!" he commanded to a few agents. "Supergirl, we could need some help here."

Without hesitation, the young hero faced the alien just after he sent an agent crashing against a wall. Supergirl threw a punch right in the face and hit her target just like she wanted. However, she didn't put all of her strength in it and now, the reptile was angrier than ever. What struck Kara the most was that the alien didn't seem to think. It fought like a wild animal. Kara used her super-speed to settle behind the rogue alien but just as she tried to lend an other powerful punch on the back of his head, the strong tail swooped her legs and she fell in a thud, gasping from surprise. Before the kryptonian had the time to stand up again, she felt herself being dragged on the floor. The creature had grabbed her red cape with his claws. Kara decided to fly so she could escape but as she was two meters in the air, the alien threw her, sending her crashing through the ceiling.

"Supergirl!" Alex shouted seeing her little sister being thrown aroud like a ragdoll.

With rage and determination, the agent lunched herself to the beast, gun ready, accompanied by an other agent. While the man in the black mask shot the alien and apparently doing no real harm, Alex ran out of ammo. The reptile struck the agent, knocking him out cold. The woman wouldn't retreat so she decided to take the alien in a close combat. She did lend a few punches but Alex quickly lost the fight as sharp claws made contact with her right arm. Just as the woman fell to the ground in a cry of pain, Supergirl came back through the roof using her freeze-breath. The cold wasn't a match for the reptile and the alien tried to avoid it by taking a corner as a refuge. The creature backed down in a sharp cry. Then, it was simple for Supergirl to knock him out with a well placed punch.

Panting, Kara looked at her opponent for a second before running toward her sister. Alex was sitting on the ground, holding her arm and with a pained expression on her face.

"Are you hurt?" Kara asked, helping her sister up

"Yes." Alex breathed out. "But I'm fine." she added, getting slowly used to the pain

"Let me see." the young hero demanded as she saw blood leaking from under Alex's hand.

Alex knew Kara needed to see so she reluctantly removed her hand, taking the occasion to take a look herself. She had four parallele lacerations on her shoulder. Not to deep but just enough to make a certain amout of blood staining her shirt.

"Nothing serious I hope." Maxwell Lord said as he approached the two sisters, his own gun in hand

"I'll live." Alex answered dryly

"Glad to hear it." Max said with a smirk

"Do you know who attacked your facility?" Hank asked, joining them and taking a look at Alex's wound at the same time

"Unfortunately, no. But if your pet alien had arrived sooner, we might have learned that." he said with desdain, staring briely at Kara who had been standing protectively beside her sister.

The comment made the young woman glare at the scientist, pulling her best threatening face. Decidedly, this man knew how to push her buttons.

"A team of five men, highly trained, got through security with the help of mister snake over here and stole some of my tech." Max explained

"They got away." Hank stated, angry and disappointed

"What did they steal?" Alex asked before Max could make a comment

"Nothing of a threat, really. Just some hight tech radio and communication device." the scientist replied.

A silence of reflexion settled.

"I wish I could say you did a good job but once again I'll have to keep dreaming." Max started sharply. "So now I'll make an other wish and request that you and your men in black get out of my facility." he finished with a glare before he went helping his scientist to clear the room.

 **SSSSSSSS**

An hour later, Kara was in the med bay, standing next to her sister. Alex was sitting on a stool while Doctor Hamilton was fixing her shoulder.

"You're lucky. The cuts aren't too deep. It will heal quickly." she assured

"That's all I wanted to hear." Alex smiled before wincing when the doctor put a bandage on the wound

"Are you ok?" Kara asked as soon as Hamilton left the room, worried

"I'm fine, Kara." the agent started before seeing Hank enter the room. Following his concerned look, she felt the need to add. "Just a scratch, sir."

"Good." the director said, relieved

"So... Why attacking Lord to steal communication tech?" Kara asked first

"Corporate espionage?" Alex guessed

"That would explain the lack of markings on the van but not the use of lethal force and even less the use of an alien." Hank countered

"Could be for black market, selling it to the biggest offer. Or worst." the agent said, thinking about some evil corporation

"Whoever these men work for, it's not good. They have access to aliens and to enough fire power to breach Lord's security." Hank stated, clearly afraid of who they were facing

"Speacking of the alien. Why did they use it and then left it on site? Why abandon their asset?" Kara wondered

"They left it as a distraction so we would focus on the alien rather than on them." Alex answered

"Yeah... And it worked." Hank started, crossing his arms in frustration. "We have to be careful. We don't know who we are facing and God knows what they could have access to."

"We could start by doing research on the alien." Alex proposed

"Vasquez is already on it. No, I want you out of this base and in your bed." he ordered, pointing a finger to Alex and amusing Kara

"I'll bring her home." the young woman said, smiling

 **SSSSSSSSS**

Around twenty minutes later, Kara was back in her apartment. Alex was safe and sleeping and all she had to do was get to sleep herself for the rest of the night. It was already past five in the morning and she had only an hour left of tranquility. The sun was starting to show his first ray of light. So, without further reflexion, Kara changed and lied carefully on her bed, trying not to wake Adam. But as soon as the young woman closed her eyes, she felt an arm wrapping around her waist.

"You're ok?" a sleepy voice asked, muffled by the pillow under Adam's head

"I'm fine. You can sleep now." Kara softly answered, carassing the man's hair

"Good."

The young woman smiled softly as Adam took part of the entire exchange eyes closed. She took in the adorable sight in front of her before closing her eyes and finally going back to sleep.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

"Good morning." Kara smiled when she saw Adam walking in the kitchen still sleepy, scratching his hair with a yawn

"Hum." was his only response.

Kara was already dressed and was about to leave for work. The young woman giggled at the sight and closed the space between them to give him a morning kiss.

"So... What happened last night?" Adam asked, pouring himself some coffee

"You know I can't really talk about it, right?"

"So it was alien buisness and not a city public attack." the man concluded

"A bit of both actually." Kara confirmed, picking up her purse. "I have to go. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes." Adam said before kissing her goodbye. "Tomorrow night, restaurant."

"Perfect!" the woman cheered before finally leaving.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

The next day went on rather quickly. It was quite an usual day. Even boring if Kara could be honest with herself. And so she didn't have to stay late at work tonight. Even Cat was leaving early and the sun was still high in the sky. As Kara was returning from to her desk, she found Winn and James talking over the IT's desk. The two men were already ready to leave.

"Hey you're ready for game night?" Winn asked. "Because I should warn you guys. I trained a lot for tonight." he added, bragging

"Oh just you wait. Super Mario is my game." Kara chuckled, packing

"Maybe you'll have chance at winning this time. We all know this is the only video game you know." Winn continued, earning a fake glare of anger from Kara

"Wow. You two are just adorable." James, who had stayed quiet and enjoyed himself so far, started arms crossed. "I will crush you both." he added with a deep villain cliché voice.

The three laughed a bit as they started to walk toward the elevator.

"I guess tonight is going to be pretty tight." Kara concluded

 **SSSSSSSSS**

A few minutes later, the group of friends were sitting on Kara's couch, controlers in hand and pizzas ready. The game was about to start and Kara was eating the last slice of the first pizza.

"Adam isn't coming?" James guessed

"No, he's working tonight." Kara shrugged

"Does he ever stop?" Winn exclaimed.

The question threw a cold atmosphere in the room. James knew that Kara wished she could see her boyfriend more often. Hell, she wished she could be with him every night and every lunch. She didn't have to tell James for him to understand. After all, he knew the feeling. The photograph knew he had feelings for the young woman but she was happy with Adam and he was with Lucy so things were simple. Or were they?

Anyway, James threw a look full of thoughts at Winn who seemed surprised at first but quickly understood his mistake. The young man blushed lightly and try to apologise but Kara was too fast.

"I know. Now, can we get back to the game please?"

An other silence. The two men turned toward the TV and let their friend choose Mario. After that awkward moment, the game started and Kara's face seemed to lighten.

"I'm gonna beat you so bad." she bragged with a smile.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

A few hours later, around nine, cheers could be heard from the street below.

"Ha! Did you feel that? That was the feeling of dust in your mouth!" Winn exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air in victory.

Kara and James were pouting, sighing heavily as they put their controlers on the coffee table.

"Do I have to remind you that I won the first six rounds?" Kara said determinded to take some victory

"You speak the truth, Danvers." Winn started, finally sitting down. "But I won the next five and with this one... I'm afraid it's a draw." the man added dramatically as if he was in a tragedy

"James, what are you saying to that? What's your score?" Kara demanded playfully

"Two." James mumbled, barely audible

"What? I didn't hear you." the young woman pressed, earning a glare because James fairly knew that she did hear him

"I won two." he said louder with a pout

"Na...It's ok, big man." Winn said, patting his shoulder. "You'll be better next time."

Winn and Kara laughed one last time, quickly joined by James eventually. The three finished the last pizza, talking about nothing and everything.

"Sorry guys, but I have to patrol tonight." Kara reluctently stated, standing up

"Ok Supergirl. Go save lives."

And a minute later, Supergirl was flying around National City's sky. Kara liked the ambiance of the summer sun. It was warm and welcoming. A scream pulled her out of her thoughts. Kara's face changed into saving mode as she concentrated on the sound. She flew for a few seconds before finding a man, clenching for his life to the edge of a roof. He seemed terrified.

"Help!" the man yelled with sore voice

It was easy for Kara to lift the man, slipping her hands under his armpits. He stopped screaming the second he felt those strong hands and, eyes wide open, the man was now panting from fear. Kara gently made him land on the roof. The man bent over and rested his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Kara stayed by his side and after a few seconds, he straightened and looked at her with all his thankfullness.

"Thank you, Supergirl. You saved my life."

"No problem." Kara nodded.

The young woman took a second to detail the man in front of her. He was wearing dirty dungarees and had suit on the end of his fingers.

"May I ask you how you ended up hanging from that roof top?" she finally asked

"I was working, reparing the old ventilation system. And I slipped." the man answered, pointing the vent near the edge. "Actually, would you mind getting my tool box for me. It fell with me."

"Sure." Kara said with a smile.

The young hero bent over the edge and saw the red box on the street below. The building wasn't very high so with a little luck, it wouldn't be too damaged. Kara landed next to the box and as soon as she approached it, she felt weird and disoriented. Slightly dizzy even. And one second later, she didn't even know why she was here anymore. So she looked around her, confused, before taking off and going back to her apartment under the look of the man she had just saved.

"She took the bait." was said into a phone.

 **AN:** **Thanks for all the reviews! It makes me so happy**

 **I don't know about you but I find this chapter a little slow. But I wanted Kara to have a moment with James and Winn so what better way than Game night? I hope you appreciate the little action scene at the begining. It kinda starts the mystery.**

 **Again, an other cliffhanger! Don't forget to tell me what you thought about this chapter and don't hesitate if you have any ideas of what to do next. I have my plot already in my head but I can squeeze some of your recommandation ;)**

 **Next, things get serious and Kara starts to react to the exposure to red kryptonite. What will be the effects on Kara's relationships?**


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, Kara woke up strangely relaxed. She looked up at the ceiling and smiled. A few minutes later, as she was looking at herself in the mirror in her work clothes, something struck her. That royal blue cardigan had just given her an idea. Stripping out of her ordinary clothes, she slipped into a royal blue dress, close to her skin, falling to her knees. Then, a pair of black high heels instead of her flats would do the trick. Finally, using super-speed, Kara forced her hair into an elaborate bun and was good to go.

It didn't miss. The reactions at CatCo, instead of the usual 'good morning' or even ignorance, consisted into either an open mouth or a gasp of surprise. When Kara settled at her desk, Winn turned to greet her like every morning but stopped dead in his track.

"Wow! Kara, look at you." he cheered, eyes wide open

"Morning to you too." she smirked.

Before Winn could make any more comments, Cat stepped out of her private elevator and, instead of passing without looking and just waiting for her latte, the Queen of all Media stopped in front of the white desk and felt like she had to take off her sunglasses.

"Well, Keira, after two years of intense reprimands I see that you finally made an effort." Cat started quite impressed but certainly not showing it. "Now let's just hope it continues." she added sarcasticly

"It will." Kara stated, handing her her latte. "Let's just say that I finally realized my full potential." she said smiling proudly

"Hurray..." Cat shrugged before entering her office.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

Later in the day, James was passing by Winn's desk, hoping to see Kara to give his layouts and ask her about some pictures of Supergirl he took. But when he found her desk empty, he turned to his friend.

"Do you know where Kara is?"

"Yeah, she went to pick layouts." Winn shrugged never getting his eyes off his screen

"Uh...Fashion layouts?" James asked looking at the other end of the office.

Curious, Winn looked up to his friend and saw the mix of surprise and confusion on his face. He followed his gaze and suddenly wore the same expression as the photographer. Across the office, everyone could see Kara through the glass door of the fashion editor, scolding after him. It was too low for the two friends to hear but apparently not for the employees working just outside the office who were making different faces as long as Kara monologue went on. When it was over, the young woman stormed out of the office at a determined pace, a cold look of satisfaction on her face. Everyone looked at her as she regained her desk but if she did notice, she didn't make any comments. Winn and James, however, weren't going to let this be without an explanation.

"Um..." James started, clearing his throat. "That seemed pretty scary." he said carefully

"What?" Kara shrugged as if it was nothing. "He was working to slowly and was about to miss the deadline so I told him to work faster. That's all." she explained, casualy preparing documents

"That did not seem to be all. You went all Miss Grant on him and now he looks like he's about to die! And all the bullpen can testify." Winn said, a bit worried about a possible pursuit for harrassement

"Hey, if layouts aren't on Cat's desk when they are supposed to, I'm the one who gets shouted at." Kara pointed, accentuating with her finger. "And I am not going to pay for someone else's fault."

"Ok..." Winn gave up, showing his hand in submission.

The IT spun on his chair and returned to work, thinking Kara just got up by the wrong foot this morning. But James wasn't about to leave. He was too frustrated by his friend's behaviour to just be ok with it. The only time Kara had elevated her voice on an other employee, it was because the person had broke a vase in Cat's office while she was gone and had to stay up all night reparing it. So the photographer stood by Kara's desk, layouts still in hands. Kara didn't seem to pay much attention to him, which made things weirder, so he decided to make his presence known.

"Kara, is everything ok?" he asked carefully

"Yeah, sure." she answered with a smile. "Why?"

"I don't know, you seem...changed since this morning and I was wondering if something was going on."

"Well...you wondered wrong."Kara said bluntly, stopping in her paperwork to stare at him. "Alex is fine, Astra is ok and Adam is wonderful. Did you want something else?" she asked, taking James by surprise

"Uh, no. Nothing except layouts." he said putting them on the white desk

"Great! At least someone can do his job properly. Thank you." Kara smiled, telling him silently to leave.

And that what James did. He left still feeling something was off with the young woman. And that smile... It wasn't the usual genuine smile that Kara wore every hour of every day. It was bitter and calculating. Quickly returning to work, the man put the idea of a real problem in the back of his mind and focused on something else.

 **SSSSSSSS**

In the evening, Kara was on her way to join Adam at the restaurant. The young man had chosen a nice place near the beach. It wasn't as incredible as his mother favorite restaurant which was just across the street but it still had a young and felted ambiance and the food wasn't too cheap.

Knowing fully well that her clothes were more than appropriate for the place, Kara had just returned to her apartment to fix her hair and put on some more elaborate make up. Just in the perfect way to highlight her blue eyes. Let's simply say that with that royal bleu dress and the heels, she would get anything she wanted tonight. And she was about to get the first thing on her list.

A few meters ahead of her, Kara recognized the back figure of her boyfriend. Without waiting further, the young woman closed the distance and put a hand on Adam's shoulder, making him turn in the process. The young man didn't even have the time to react or give any comments that Kara had already locked their lips together. Adam melted into the kiss and the embrace only grew more passionate and wild. When Kara and only Kara decided to pull out, Adam's mouth fell as he didn't really know what to say. For the very few seconds of silence, the kryptonian's grin grew with satisfaction.

"Wow Kara, you look beautiful." Adam finally found the strength to say. "I think you just blow my mind."

"Good. That's what I was going for." the young woman said seductively, satisfied when her boyfriend looked at her up and down again

"Uh... You're hungry?" Adam asked a bit awkwardly pointing at the restaurant, obviously still destabilized by the gorgeous woman in front of him.

Kara didn't respond. Instead, she slipped one arm in Adam's and let herself guide to their table.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

"This is great." Adam said with food still in his mouth

"I have to admit you chose this place well. I like it."

"What do you mean you have admit?" Adam asked, suddenly upset

"With all the time you spend the nose in your books, I didn't think you actually had the time to search for restaurants and make a reservation. That's all." Kara shrugged, seeming a bit bored with the question

"I'm sorry I'm working so much. I know you wish we could spend more time together. I do too." Adam said, seeming less upset than earlier

"Oh no, you don't have to apologise." the young woman assured waving her fork. "You have a career to think of and I have mine too."

"You're sure?" Adam wondered, starting to feel something was odd

"Yeah." Kara sweared, looking deeply into his eyes to convice him. "You see, I realized this morning that I had a great destiny in this world. I don't want to be an assistant for the rest of my life. It's too redundant and despised by others. I'm already thinking about my future and how I can get to where I truly want to be." she explained, leaving Adam suspiscious but very much interested in the rest of the conversation

"And what do you want to be?" he asked, taking a sip of wine

"I have my ideas." Kara smirked thoughtfully. "I want to be seen and recognized."

Adam didn't say anything else and lifted his glass to toast.

"To our future." he said, making his glass cling with Kara's

"I'm really having a good time with you." the young woman said sweetly, locking eyes with her lover

"Me too." Adam replied, leaning over the table to capture Kara's lips.

The kiss wasn't long but just enough to reassure the young man on his girlfriend's behaviour. That was the Kara he knew. Not the power thirsty woman that was just there a minute ago. Adam really wondered what had happened for Kara to speak like that. He blamed it on a hard day at work and didn't think further. After all, Kara had told him once the bad sides of being an assistant and sometimes, it wasn't all pretty.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

Moments later, the two lovers were climbing the stairs up to Kara's apartment.

"I will never forget the face the server made when you asked for a second desert. It was priceless." Adam chuckled

"The client is king, right?"

"You're sure it's safe for you to eat that much in public?" the man asked a little concerned

"Oh come on, people don't even know Supergirl needs that much food." Kara countered opening her door. "And I've seen humans eat more than I ate tonight."

"Still no one eats like you and can look like you." Adam pointed

"I'll take that as compliment." Kara said before leaning forward for a kiss.

Adam responded immediately but got surprised however when the kryptonian heated the embrace, forcing her tongue into his mouth. He got even more surprised when Kara used her strength to pull him inside, shut the door and tackle him against it, never breaking the kiss.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this." Adam breathed out between kisses

"I thought about it all night." Kara panted before attacking her boyfriend's neck.

The touches and kisses weren't sweet and gentle. Instead, they craved for more in desire and lust. While Adam couldn't really move, trapped between the door and Kara's strong body, the only thing he could do was rubbing the young woman's back tentatively, occasionly teasing her by resting his hands lower. On the contrary, Kara had plenty of room and was using it. Whilst her hot tongue was burning Adam's skin, just below his ear, her hands never stopped working. Caressing his chest first, she quickly grabbed his shirt and took it off. With a more than satisfied smile, Kara started to work her way below. Just when her fingers started to slip in Adam's pants, the young man stopped her in one determined and lustfull move.

"Ok, I have enough." he said, eyes completely dark, before grabbing Kara by her thighs and lifting her so she could cercle her legs around his waist.

Then, under Kara content giggles, Adam carried her to the bed.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

The next morning, Kara and Adam woke up to the sound the 6:30 alarm. Kara ignored the alarm, crushed the clock and snuggled closer to the naked body next to her. Adam, still too exhausted from their night activities, didn't even heard the object crush under his girlfriend's fist. When Kara started to kiss his neck, making her tongue trace her way up to his jaw, Adam felt suddenly awake and alert.

"Kara..." he tried. "As much as I liked the night we just spent together, and trust me when I say it was the most awesome night of my life, I really don't think I can go an other round." the young man confessed, making the woman look up with one hand

"I believe you can." Kara said seductively, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss

"Kara, even if I actually impressed myself last night, my ego is ready to say that I really can't. And I'm not even sure I want to and we have to go to work." Adam said, trying to sit up

"Screw work. We still have time for some fun." Kara countered, forcing him back on the bed with one powerful hand

"No! What are you doing!?" the young man exclaimed, jumping out of the bed and quickly putting on his shorts. "Kara, I said no! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What!" the kryptonian started, standing up too. "Am I not attractive enough for you? Because that's not what you said last night...over and over and over." she added lower, threatening and dangerous.

Seeing Kara walking toward him like that, naked, made Adam even more scared. Who was that woman in front of him?

"Don't you want me?" Kara asked, her head tilted on its side with a high pitch voice

"Not like that!" Adam shouted, now fully dressed, making his way to the living-room.

Kara quickly followed him after putting some underwears on.

"It's a shame, really. Because this-" she started waving her hands in front of her body. "-is who I am!" Kara added, furious

"No. No it isn't." Adam countered. "I don't know what happened to you but there's definitely something."

"And what are you going to do?" Kara wondered dangerously. "If you don't want me then I'll find someone who will."

And with that, she stormed out of the window in a blur of red and blue.

"Alex." Adam started with his phone against his ear. "We have a problem."

 **AN:** **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **So this chapter was all about Kara changing under the influence of the Red K. Don't forget to tell me what you thought about it, especially the Kara vs Adam part because this one was fun to write. Well, if I have to be honnest, writing Red kryptonite Kara is fun in general lol. Anyway, don't forget to review and I will reply.**

 **Next, Kara will have to face her friends and family after giving the city a reason to question their hero.**


	5. Chapter 5

"She did what!" Alex exclaimed on the phone

"You heard me. I can't believe she did that." Adam said, still in Kara's apartment

"Me neither. That is so not Kara." Alex started, wondering what could push her sister into such behaviour

"I don't know what's going on with her. One second she's fine and the next she talks to me about how she wants to level up her career. Do you think it could be something personnal?" Adam finally asked

"No, I don't think so." the agent assured, perplexed. "Listen, don't push her today and let me talk to her. I'll see what I can dig up."

"Thanks, Alex. And be careful." Adam said before hanging up.

The agent looked at her phone puzzled and concerned. The simple fact that Adam felt necessary to tell her to be careful with her own sister gave her a lot on how much the young man was worried and scared. She looked outside her office and saw two of the kryptonian soldiers walking and talking. A thought of horror crossed Alex's mind. She suddenly wondered if Astra wasn't too inclined to redeem herself after all. Maybe, somehow, the general had managed to corrupt Kara's mind. A large part of Alex knew this was absolutely impossible. But still, she had to consider it a possibility. And Alex decided to pay a little visit to the kryptonian general.

After asking an other agent, Alex knew that Astra was training. Still with a hard mask, the woman entered the room without being invited and walked in as one of the DEO agent was being slamed to the floor in a thud by Astra. Alex immediately stopped the fight by dismissing the unfortunate agent, who walked out rubbing his elbow under Astra's wicked smile.

Seeing the look on the agent's face, the general knew Alex wasn't here for a courtasy visit. But she didn't let her emotions be transparent for all that. Astra kept her smile on her face and wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"Came for a worthy opponent, agent Danvers?" she asked playfully

"Not this time." Alex shot back with a dangerous tone.

But the agent didn't turned down the kryptonite emiters. She didn't want to take any risks and if Astra was indeed involved in Kara's sudden change, Alex wanted to be sure she would be the first to take her down. Alex stepped on the platform and faced the kryptonian.

"Kara's been acting strange lately. I wondered if you know something that I don't."

"I think you are rather wondering if I have anything to do with my niece's behaviour." Astra smirked at the lack of response. "Do you think I have changed Kara's opinion on the human race?" she asked, rising her eyebrows and watching carefully Alex walking around her

"Something like that." the agent consided.

Astra's face changed. Alex's accusations were serious. It could cost her and her men their liberty and now, seeing where the agent would go to protect her neice, Astra became truly worried for Kara.

"Whatever is wrong with my niece has nothing to do with me." the general assured with a sudden serious tone

"Are you sure?" Alex started a bit aggressively. "Because she talked about gaining more influence on people. Isn't it one of your speciality?"

"I am over that. This period of my life is over." Astra promised sternly. "I can assure you, all that I want is redemption."

"You better be." Alex pointed still looking angry but realizing inside that she might exclude Astra from being guilty. "Because Kara is getting aggressive and she might end up doing something she would regret. So if you are only one percent involved, I will come for you." the woman threatened

"Then I will say it again." Astra started, taking one step closer. "I do not have anything to hide." she added with a grin

"Good." Alex smiled with domination.

The two powerful women stared into each eyes for a second, defying each other, until Alex turned around and started to walk away. Before leaving, the agent stopped to turn off the kryptonite emiters, showing to Astra that she wasn't afraid of her and that she believed her at the same time.

"Alex." the general called, still on the platform, waiting for the other woman to look at her. "I know you would do anything to take care of my niece. But I hope you know that you can trust me." Astra said with sincerity.

Alex didn't respond and simply gave her a smile.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

Later in the morning, Supergirl had to intervene in a residential section of the city. A building was on fire and firefighters couldn't get in due to the wild flammes. Kara arrived on site, already bored. She took a look at the building for a second, using her x-ray vision and scanning for any sign of life inside. The young woman sighed as she saw three persons trapped inside on the first floor.

"Supergirl!" a firefighter shouted, hoping to get her attention and give her informations

"I saw it already!" she snapped. "Just sit down and shut up!"

Surprised, the man stepped back and waited.

"Why do humans always have to be trapped in fires?" Kara muttered to herself in desdain.

The young hero quickly found the three victims. Two men and a teenage girl. The flammes were still raging and the temperature inside made the air suffocating. That's when she heard the crack. That's when Kara realized the ceiling was about to collapse. But she also knew that she had at least thirty seconds and for someone who has super-speed, it's more than enough to save three people. Instead of wasting time by flying two of them to safety and then come back for the last one like Supergirl would normaly do, Kara, in one rough push, shoved the terrified victims through the window before flying off, not bothering watching them crash brutaly on the ground after a four meters fall. Firefighters were taken aback by such demonstration of careless power but neither of them were as surprised and in shock than the three refugees.

"Kara." Alex called throught her earpiece

"What is it?" Kara asked, annoyed, flying towards her apartment

"We need you at the DEO." the agent said carefully, knowing how delicate it was to talk right now

"Really? Why?"

"Hank wants to talk to you. It's important." Alex started, knowing full well that Hank had seen the news. "And I need to talk to you too."

The only thing she heard was a long and bored sigh.

"I'm on my way."

It took way longer than usual for Kara to go to the DEO. Of course, she had taken all the time she needed to clean herself up after the fire. Soot was particulary hard to get rid off. So when the kryptonian finally arrived in the base, Hank had climbed a few steps up on the angry ladder. Without a word, the director indicated Kara to enter his office. Once they were alone, it was time for him to snap.

"Care to tell me what the hell you were thinking!?"

"What?" Kara said as if nothing was wrong

"Are you kidding me?" Hank started, pointing an accusating finger. "You threw three people through a window!"

"And what part did you not understand? The part when the building was on fire or the one where I saved people. Maybe both." Kara countered vehemently. "It was just one floor. It's not my fault if those humans are so breakable."

Hank made a stop. Since when Kara was considering that humans were under her? He was now slightly concerned.

"It doesn't matter! This is not how you're supposed to save people."

"You know what? You don't get to have a say on my methods because this is my job and not yours." Kara started, angry. "You could fly around and save people too but you don't. So don't tell me what to do or how to do it when you don't know yourself!" she added before turning to leave. "Oh...And next time you need my help, don't even bother calling me."

And with that, the young woman left the office, leaving Hank stuck in his own stupor. She hadn't done two steps that Alex was already on her. The agent had heard most of the conversation and none of it had reassured her. Knowing she shouldn't continue on Kara's attempt to save people, Alex decided to go right to the point.

"Oh you're here." Kara said unimpressed, walking beside her sister. "I was wondering when you would show up."

"I need to talk to you." Alex started, stepping in front of Kara to stop her. "It's about Adam." she added, earning an amused look

"He couldn't find his own courage so he called you. I shouldn't be surprised." she stated crossing her arms

"No, he called me because he's worried about you." Alex countered, making Kara roll her eyes. "And I am too. He told me you were acting weird and that you assaulted him?" she said in a question, not sure if Adam hadn't exagerated. Alex has still some doubts Kara could do such horrible things. "Did something happen to you?"

"No, I'm great. He just couldn't live to my expectations so I left him." she shrugged

"Left him as in broke up with him?" Alex asked carefully, afraid of the answer and how Adam would react

"Sure." Kara confirmed as if it was nothing. "And besides, if I want to become someone I have to get rid of all distractions. Don't worry, it's all for the better."

"Kara, I don't know what happened to you but you're definitely not thinking clearly."

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked, suddenly upset. "Don't you think I can take decisions for myself? Don't you think I'm capable of deciding what's good for me?"

"I do but Kara, you love Adam. You can't just give up on him like that." Alex countered, putting a hand on her sister's forearm. "Let me help you." she added gently

"No!" Kara snapped, jerking backward to avoid the contact. "You can't control me, Alex." she said, threatening the agent by closing the distance between them. "I realize now what you did to me all those years. How you made me afraid of my own powers and destiny. But now it's over. I'm free and you won't stop me."

Like she did with Hank, Kara left her own sister in the DEO hallway, astonished and hurt. A few meters later, the kryptonian ran into Doctor Lichtfield, the DEO psychiatrist. He gave her a smile as he usualy do with any agents he would cross path with. This time, he was surprised not to receive the bright smile of Supergirl.

"Kara! Glad to see you. I hope you're ready for our session tomorrow." he cheered

"Don't count on it." Kara assured forcefully, never stopping walking and bumping into the doctor's shoulder, making him yelp in surprise and pain

"Did I say something wrong?" Doctor Lichtfield wondered, rubbing his shoulder.

 **SSSSSSSS**

An other late night in the office. Cat was sitting at her desk, responding to some emails. The bullpen in front of her was empty and only her remained on the floor, probably even in the building. Even if it meant being away from her family, Cat enjoyed those late nights. She was alone and at peace. This particular night however, the woman couldn't enjoy the cool breeze coming from the open doors of the balcony.

"I guess you didn't get my many messages." Cat shrugged when she saw Supergirl enter her office by the balcony. "I need my assistant, not Supergirl."

"I just came so you would stop calling. It's really annoying." Kara said, taking a few steps further in the office. "You know the work day is over, right?" she added walking towards the bar

"And since when does it stop you from being available?" Cat asked coldly, trying to hide the anger and fear she was feeling

"Since I realized my worth." Kara countered, turning to face her boss, arms crossed. "I won't be your blonde puppy anymore, Cat. I won't follow you around waiting for a treat that will never come."

"Excuse me!" Cat exclaimed, surprised by the words and standing up, hoping to be more imposant

"Oh you heard me well." Kara said, walking closer to the woman but staying on the other side of her desk

"Now you listen carefully." Cat started, slowly and dangerously. "I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but you're going to calm the hell down and apologize." she added, putting her fists on the desk

"Apologize? And for what?" the young woman asked, rising her hands in the air

"Oh you know what." Cat answered firmly but still with a low voice

"Oh...So Adam called you to the rescue too." Kara duducted.

"He didn't ask me anything." Cat started, ready to defend her son. "He did tell me however how you practically rapped him the other night. What's going on, Kara?" she finally asked, leaving her anger on the side and bringing up her concern

"Nothing at all. Nothing simple humans could understand anyway."

"Is that a God complex I see?" Cat wondered sarcasticly.

But the Queen of all Media didn't see what came next. One second a desk was protecting her from Kara and the other her assistant's hand was firmly wrapped around her neck and her own feet weren't touching the ground anymore. She looked into Kara's eyes and couldn't help but expressing her fear. Cat Grant had the habbit to hide her emotions but right at this moment, she just couldn't. And the fury on Kara's face, something she had never seen before, didn't make it any easier. Cat wrapped her own hands around the powerful wrist, searching for a solution and support, but it was in vain.

"Be careful, Cat." she started, bringing her face closer. "I could snap your neck in one move." she added, tightening her grip

"But you won't." the woman tried in between sharp breaths. "Because you don't want to. And killing isn't you." Cat stopped and watched as the anger but also doubt grew bigger in Kara's eyes. "Even like this you're too kind to kill. We both know it. Just like on that roof top when you stopped Adam from killing Non."

"You know nothing about me!" Kara snapped, slaming Cat against the TV wall behind her.

Cat sure didn't that coming. She handled the shock in a gasp of pain and surprise, letting a small cry when she felt the screen brake against her back.

"I am the one with real power here." Kara started low and threatening. "So I suggest that you learn your new status." the young woman added before dropping her prey.

Cat fell on the floor without getting the chance to catch herself. And there she was, sitting against her wall between pieces of glass, looking up desperatly terrified to the woman who was once her hero.

"And don't expect a hot latte tomorrow." the kryptonian finished before turning and walking away.

Cat stayed on the ground, panting and staring at the broken glass all around her.

 **AN:** **Here's chapter 5! Sorry it took me longer than usual.**

 **So I hope this one gets better reviews than the previous one. I was told that the Kara and Adam part kind of shocked some of you. I'm sorry but I had to. Guilty twisted mind, I know ;) Anyway, I don't plan on going this far again in this story.**

 **What did you think about the CATvsKARA part? This one was also fun to write. I like taking some ideas from the show and arrange them to my convinience. That way it stays real and I get to put my own touch in it.**

 **Don't forget to review and I will respond. It's always good to discuss with you about the show and share our impressions.**

 **Next, the DEO will get some help and Alex and Adam will try to talk to Kara. Also some Cat/Carter moment.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Just to warn you that starting from tomorrow night, I won't have any acces to Internet until next week.**

"Sir, we have to find out what happened to Kara." Alex started, entering the director's office. "She's clearly not her normal self."

"I know. I thought it was personnal at first but then she started to talk about humans being weak." Hank stated, sitting in his chair, elbows on the desk and hands jointed

"Yeah, she made me understand that too." the agent said before thinking. "What could possibly change her like that?" she asked, hoping the alien in front of her had more knowledge

"I have no idea. I've never seen anything like it." Hank admitted.

Both were interrupted in their reflexion by agent Vasquez who entered the office with a knock on the door.

"Sir, ma'am, Maxwell Lord is at the gates. He says he can help."

"Why I am not surprised?" Hank said to himself. "Bring him in." he ordered before leaving for the control room, followed by the two agents.

"Director Henshaw, Agent Danvers. What a pleasure to see you again." Max cheered once the two guards who had escorted him left. "How's the shoulder?" he asked to Alex

"You better speak fast because I am not in the mood." Hank said coldly, both agents ignoring the question

"I'm only here to help. I may know why Supergirl is acting so out of character." the scientist stated

"What have you done, Max?" Alex pushed, taking a step closer to the man

"The night my facility was attacked, they didn't only took communication devices, they took an experiment I was trying to perfect." the man said, fearing the moment of revelation

"What was it?" Alex asked with force, getting ready to punch him in the face

"Kryptonite."

"You son of a bitch!" was all Alex could form before hitting him square in the jaw.

Max fell under the force behind the punch and quickly put his arm in the way to protect his face but lowered it when nothing came. Hank had immediately grabbed Alex's arm with one hand, keeping her from doing something stupid.

"Ok, I may have earned this one." Max admitted, standing up

"You better explain yourself and fast before I order agent Danvers to put you in a cell." the director threatened

"After Bizarro, I learned about a green glowing rock that could destroy kryptonians so I tried to replicate it." the scientist started, earning deadly glares from all around him. "Turns out, I didn't quite get it. Instead of green, I got red."

"And you didn't think like mentioning it when it was stolen?" Hank said, angrier then ever

"Well, I didn't want to get punched in the face." Max smirked, looking at Alex who was already on the edge

"You better know how to fix this or else I will make sure you never see the light again." the agent threatened, pointing dangerously her finger to his head.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

Max was working in one of the many DEO labs for a little less than an hour now when Alex stormed in with a hard mask of anger on her face.

"Have you found something?" she asked impatiently

"I'm on the right track but this is going slowly. You can't expect a miracle from me after barely an hour of work." Max shrugged, focussing back on his readings

"Well you better work faster because I just received a text from Cat Grant saying that Supergirl attacked her and threatened her life." Alex said bluntly, surprising Max. "And it's all your fault!"

"Alex, I am truly sorry. I know I made a mistake." he confessed in defense

"This is more than a mistake, Max!" the woman snapped. "My sister could do such great things on this planet. She could make this world better and you-" Alex started, putting a finger on Max's chest. "-are the only thing that's keeping her from it."

"I know your sister is usualy showing a good side but you know we have to protect ourselves form her." the scientist countered

"Kara is not a threat. And if you want to protect yourself, you could just stop being so selfish, stop working alone and actually do good in the world. You're only making things worse for everybody just because of some God complex." Alex accused. "What happens if she kills someone? How will she feel?" she paused, putting weight on her question. "Do you even understand how many things she's going to regret after we cure her? She has done so much already and it's all because of one man and his ego."

The two scientists locked eyes for a few seconds. Max saw the mix of anger, hope and sadness in Alex's eyes and Alex saw the regret and the determination on Max's face. Finally, the agent turned her back to the man and left, leaving him with his mind full of questions.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

"You're sure it's a good idea?" Adam asked to Alex while the two were walking toward Kara's door. "I mean she physicaly hurt my mother. What if she's getting worse. She could kill us, Alex."

"I know but I believe our Kara is still in there somewhere. I can't believe it's possible to erase someone like that." Alex countered, determined to bring her sister back but also scared

"I hope you're right."

Alex didn't knock. She opened the door very carefully, noticing it wasn't locked, and took the initiative to look inside before entering fully.

"Kara?" she called

"We're here to help." Adam added, looking around

"Came to win me back?" Kara started, surprising them by stepping out of her room. The two humans turned around only to discover the young woman in a dark blue jumpsuit with the house of El crest on the right of her chest. "You're wasting your time, Adam."

"Kara, why don't you come with us." Alex suggested with an open hand

"So Hank can join in your little group and give me a lesson...No thanks."

"Something happened to you. You were exposed to some kind of kryptonite. You need our help." Adam insisted

"I don't think so!" Kara snapped. "I don't need anybody's help. I am my true self now, free of any human influence."

"You don't understand-" Alex started, still hopeful

"No, you don't understand, Alex! All those years I had to hide my powers, myself from others. But now, now I understand my own force and my destiny and I can finally embrace who I truly am."

"No, this is not you." Adam said

"Oh this is me. You're seeing me like I should've been years ago. And soon, everyone will see and understand what true power looks like." she promised, walking toward one window and looking out

"Kara, listen to yourself and think." Alex started, taking one step closer to the kryptonian who was still looking through the window. "Why would you realize things so suddenly? After all these years. If you just think about it, then you'll see that you've been affected."

"Stop trying to big sister me!" Kara yelled, turning back brutaly to face them again. "It will never work because you are not my sister." she added, pointing a threatening finger. "You only pretend to be to make everyone feel better, including yourself. I know how much you resented me when I first came to your home, I saw it. And then I saw how much you tried to convice yourself that, in the end, you were ok with it but you're not, Alex. And deep down, you still resent me."

"No. No, you're wrong." Alex countered, her eyes getting more and more wet

"How annoying it must be for you. Having an all powerful alien living under your roof, knowing that you will never be as good as I am, as loved as I am. We both know who Eliza prefers after all." Kara shrugged.

The room went silent for a few seconds. Adam couldn't believe what was just said but he only could accept that his Kara was gone. Still, he couldn't give up. When he saw the single tear rolling down Alex's cheek, Adam had enough and stepped in front of the agent, between her and the kryptonian.

"You can't say this. Alex loves you and you know it." he said with all the force he had left

"And then there's you. The poor weak little boy who grew up without his mom." the young woman said, ignoring his comment

"Kara..." Adam whispered, closing his eyes for a brief moment trying to hide his hurt

"What? Does it still hurt?" she paused, hands extended to the side. "Well, welcome to the club because I didn't get to grow up with my family too. Oh, and when I think of it, I didn't get to grow up with my friends nor my planet either." Kara said calmly, taking the one step that was separating them before putting one finger on Adam's chest. "And that's where the difference between you and me start to show. You're weak and incapable of taking care of your little problems alone while I shine and thrive."

Kara retreated her finger and looked at the two humans in front of her. Alex was staring at the floor, doing her best to hide her tears, while Adam was staring at Kara, retaining himself from crying. The young kryptonian went to fly away but turned at the last moment.

"Tell your fellow humans of National City that their new ruler is coming soon."

And she took off.

As soon as she was out of sight, Adam faced Alex and took her in a strong hug. It wasn't only for the woman, he needed it too. Alex let a few tears and sobs escape voluntarily and Adam did the same.

"She's gone." Alex said between two sobs

"I know. But the DEO will find a way to bring her back, right?" Adam asked before the agent broke the hug

"Yes. Yes we will." she assured, wipping tears with her hands. "And speaking of which, I should get back there."

"I'll go with you." the young man said, already heading out

"No." Alex countered, stopping him with one hand, earning a small glare. "You go see your mother. With what Kara did to her, she'll need you."

Adam tried to hold the look Alex was giving him but it was too hard. He gave up with a sigh and let the agent leave the apartment he could once call home.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

"Mom, are you sure you're ok?" Carter asked, sitting next to his mother on the couch.

He had sensed there was a problem just by the look on the woman's face when she had returned from work, and early to add to the mystery. He had asked her before but was told it was just work. The boy didn't believe one word of it.

"Carter, I told you I'm fine. There's nothing you should worry about." Cat replied with a smile that wasn't quite right.

The Queen of all Media could fool a lot of people. Everyone really, but not her son.

"Mom... You know I don't like when you lie to me." he started, making Cat look at the ceiling, understanding that she had no chance

"All right..." she sighed, adjusting on the couch so she could face her son properly. "Carter, what I'm about to tell you...it will probably hurt and make you question a lot of things." Cat warned

"You're scaring me, mom." the boy said, suddenly worried

"It's Supergirl." Cat started, earning a look of confusion and concern. "Something happened to her and I can't tell you what because it's a precious information but...it changed her."

"Changed her how?" Carter asked, always curious to understand

"Supergirl became bad and mean." Cat finally admitted

"No, that's impossible." Carter denied. "She's like the coolest and kindest person in the whole world. You said it yourself on TV."

"And I still mean it but it was before. Carter, she's become dangerous and I have to warn everybody." she said, taking his hands

"No!" the boy snapped, jerking backward. "Supergirl is hero. She's not a bad guy."

"Carter, listen to me." Cat started gently. "The reason I know all of this is because Supergirl came to my office tonight. And she attacked me."

After this, Carter didn't say anything and lunched himslef in his mother's arms. Later that night, the young boy would cry alone in his bed, greiving for a person that was once a hero, his hero. He would cry until he would fall from exhaustion, hoping that the fallen hero would get up again.

Cat immediately hugged him, bringing him closer by stroking his hair gently. The woman closed her eyes for a moment and tried to sooth her son as well as slow down her own heartbeat. The fear of loosing Carter or Adam was equal to the fear of not being there for them anymore.

And that's how Adam found them when he entered the penthouse. The two broke the embrace at the same time when they heard the door open. To everyone's surprise, Carter stood up from the couch and ran toward his brother, claiming for an other hug. Taken aback, it took a second for Adam to put his arms around Carter. He looked at his mother, who was surprised but also relieved that Carter was demonstrating such affection for his brother, before looking down at the brown head hidden in his chest.

"Are you ok buddy?" the young man asked, pulling out

"Yes. I'm just glad you're ok." Carter said before walking away. "I should probably go to bed. It's late."

When the boy was gone, Adam walked to the couch, his thumb pointing to where his brother went in confusion.

"I told him what happened with Supergirl tonight. I guess he was relieved to see you." Cat quickly explained, still not wipping all the confusion on Adam's face. "Sometimes he makes me wonder if he knows something he shouldn't." she added just as her son sat down next to her

"How are you?" the young man asked, checking for any possible wounds

"I'm fine, nothing a session with my chiropractor won't repair." Cat assured. "Though I can't say the same for the screen in my office."

"Cat, don't joke with me. You don't need to." Adam said, taking one of her hands and looking at her right in the eyes

"I know but you know how I am. It helps."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"It was...She was so angry and power-hungry. She was so different." Cat started. "I thought I could handle her but when her fingers tightened around my neck... Adam, I thought she was going to kill me." Cat finally said, her eyes threatening to let tears escape

"Alex and the DEO are going to cure her. I still have hope." Adam promised

"You should because for one second in that office, I saw Kara. The real Kara." Cat stated, not ready to give up on her assistant

"What do you mean?" the young man asked suddenly intrigued

"When she was blocking me against the screens, I said something. It was about you and what happened on the roof with Non and she reacted. I saw the doubt in her eyes."

"So she isn't completely gone after all." Adam concluded

"Not yet." Cat rectified. "We both saw how she changed. Kara didn't become that evil power-hungry alien in one second. Things came slowly."

"You think we can still resonate with her? Because Alex and I tried and it did not go well."

"No I think it's too late for that but I do think that there's still enough of our Kara in her to stop her from killing someone." Cat said with conviction

"I hope you're right." Adam sighed.

 **AN:** **Chapter 6!**

 **What did you think about Max at the DEO? For the scene with Alex in the lab, I got inspired by a deleted scene from "Falling" in the DVD. If you can I really recommend to buy the season 1 DVD. The deleted scènes are awesome.**

 **And what about the conversation in Kara's apartment? Or Cat with Adam? Let me know what you think by reviewing, it's always nice and encourage me to write more. I hope I replied to everyone who sent a review so far. For the few guests: Thanks a lot for taking the time to leave a comment ;)**

 **Next, Cat has to warn the city, Kara really start to have some fun and the DEO prepares for the fight.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Miss Grant can't do that. People won't trust Supergirl after that."

"They can't right now." James started, walking next to his friend. "Winn, Kara's dangerous. Someone has to do it and Cat is the best person to do it."

"But Kara will never come back from it. This thing is going to be so public, even a guy living in a cave will know about it." Winn countered, extremely concerned

"I know but people trust Cat and can rely on her while Supergirl is out of the picture."

"I just hope it won't brake Kara." Winn started. "This isn't going to be easy." he said to himself as the two men entered their boss' office.

There, Cat was already sitting at her desk, ready to talk in front of a single camera. The make up artist was just exiting the room. No one could see the almost empty tissue box behind the open laptop. Neither could they see the tissue in Cat's right hand. The Queen of all Media had cried. She had cried because an attempt had been made on her life, because a friend had threatened her, because she was about to expose this friend to the world. Expose her for something that wasn't really her fault, because it was Cat's duty to protect the people of National City.

The broken screen behind Cat hadn't been replaced. It was too early yet. Only the glass on the floor had been cleaned. But Cat was satisfied that there was a proof of the previous night attack, even if seeing it would remind her of the fingers tightly wrapped around her throat. At least, the most fervent Supergirl supporters would perhaps take Cat's warning seriously.

"Miss Grant?" Winn called, making the woman snap her head up

"Are you ok?" James asked settling next to the IT

"I'm about to declare one of the most important people in my life as a vilain but other than that I'm fine." Cat answered sharply, cleaning her glasses for the tenth time. Seeing the look on the men's faces, Cat softened a little. "What I'm about to do is hard and feels like a betrayal but it is necessary. Supergirl has gone off the rails and people should be prepared. So stop looking at me like that, especialy you Winn, and go behind the camera so I can do my job." she ordered, getting her hard professional mask back on again.

The two friends did as told and backed up a few steps. Cat took the time to inhale deeply, taking deep long breaths to soothe her heartbeat. As soon as Kara had left her office the other night, she knew what she had to do. Cat had thought about it all night. She didn't get much sleep, mostly because off the tough call she was about to make, but also due to the fear. Fear of Kara coming back for her, for her sons. And it was those fears that drove Cat to make the right decision because she knew she shared such fears with the people of this city. She knew it was going to be difficult. Kara was her protegee, her friend, the hero of her family. But being in front of the lense made Cat realize that telling everyone Supergirl was now evil was going to be even harder than she had imagined.

"People of National City, this is Cat Grant. You know by now that I've been a fervent Supergirl supporter since the beginning of her heroic acts. This company and myself talked to you about how brave, kind and strong she is. I assured you personnaly that she was safe and a great asset to this city. But something happened. Something changed. Supergirl has changed. It is my greatest regret to tell you that we can no longer trust Supergirl. Last night, she threatened my life in this very office. I know being left down by our idol isn't easy and turning our backs to her won't be either. But our hero has fallen and has become dangerous. So please, it is in your best interest to stay away from Supergirl."

Cat ended her speech with a wave of hand, signaling to the cameraman to turn off his device.

"I want this on every screen of the city twice every hour and on the radio. We need to warn as much people as possible." she said simply, her usual cold tone leaving her.

The office cleared and as soon as everyone was out, Cat unfolded the tissue hiden in her hand and wiped just under her eyes before any tears could fall. People could let their emotions show and express themselves during a crisis. She couldn't.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

Kara was free. Or more exactly, she was flying freely. She didn't have to be careful anymore. Why fly at a certain speed when you could crush the sound barrier? Kara didn't care about the consequences her powers could have. Now, she would make sonic booms without even thinking about all the windows she would shatter into pieces. She was free, full of adrenaline, and it was all that mattered.

But after a while, flying became tirering and made her hungry. Kara stopped and landed in a crowded street, crushing the concrete under her. The young woman had made sure to land next a hot dog stand she had seen earlier. Shoving the man curently waiting his meal to the side, Kara stepped in front of the chariot. The man began to protest but a single look from Kara made him close his mouth shut and walk away rather fast. Everyone in the street had seen or heard the broadcast and for once, no one was really happy to see Supergirl.

"Give me one, human." Kara ordered without preamble.

The poor man seemed rather shocked and didn't know how to react. The only thing he could do was staring at the blonde in front of him, detailing her in confusion, wondering what could push Supergirl to give up on her red skirt and cape. Clearly, Kara was not amused by his lack of reaction and grew with impatience.

"What are you waiting for?" she shouted. "Trust me you don't want to see me angry." the woman warned, threatening

"Uh-Uh, yes." the man stammered, doing his best to get his shaky hands working. "Here, take it." he said handing her the hot dog

"Well finally!" Kara stated with annoyement.

The young woman took her meal and took off fast, so fast the wind knocked the hot dog stand over. After a few seconds, Kara sat on a street lamp and started to eat her stolen hot dog. Her legs were dangling and a smile crawled on Kara's face. This was what she had always wished for. Free to be herself and to use her powers without restrain.

Swallowing, Kara decided to have some fun and mess with the tiny humans of this city. Still with her hot dog in one hand, the young woman chose the perfect candidate. A man in an expensive buisness suit. He had a leather briefcase in one hand and his phone in the other. He seemed so serious and in a hurry. Kara smiled wickedly to herself and used her freeze-breath to freeze the pavement right where the man was about to walk. The result was just like Kara had expected. The buisness man slipped backward and fell on his butt. Kara laughed with pride, still eating her hot dog. Of course, it didn't go unoticed. The man in the suit and a few persons who had stopped to help him looked up and saw Supergirl laughing at loud. They quickly understood it was all her fault.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" the man yelled, clearly angry

"What? I can't have a little fun?" Kara answered superlicious

"The TV was wright." the man started. "You're insane."

The comment made the young woman suddenly step down from her roost and face the man with a dangerous look.

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked, lifting him by the collar.

It didn't seem to impress the man very much.

"It's all over the news." he started, making her look at the ground in confusion. "Wow, and you're the one with God like power."

Kara didn't really heard his last comment. She dropped him and left as quickly as she came, confused and angry. The young kryptonian stopped by the first TV she found. It was in a store in the next street. Kara stared in disbelief at the wall of TVs, all broadcasting one image: Cat Grant. The woman listened carefully to the message, not noticing the few costumers avoiding her in the store. When the speech stopped and started again, anger filled Kara's face and she unleashed it on the screens. Using her heat-vision, Kara spun and melted all the screens, shouting with hate and frustration. Sparkles of electricity were falling all over. People in the store were screaming and running for their lifes, leaving the store as quickly as possible.

After a moment, Kara stopped the beams, panting. The kryptonian exited the store at super-speed and flew away even faster. No one heard of Supergirl after this.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

"Sir?" Alex called as she entered the armory where J'onn was gathering all sorts of kryptonite weapons. "What is all that?"

"Alex..." Hank sighed. "I don't really have a choice."

"But it's Kara were talking about." the agent countered, closing the door. "We can't use these. It could kill her." Alex said taking a gun full of kryptonite bullets

"You know that's the last thing I want but we have to protect ourselves." the director started. "Listen, I trust your sister but the person we are about to face isn't Kara. She's someone else and her I don't trust."

"I don't like this." Alex said coldly

"Me neither but she is dangerous. I can't afford any casualties and you know Kara would prefer being hurt than hurt someone else." J'onn pointed.

Alex seemed to think for a second, torn between her unconditional love for her sister and her obligation to do the right thing.

"Can we at least use darts instead of bullets?" she finally asked

"Ok" Hank consided with a shy smile.

The two turned to face the door after someone knocked a few times.

"Sir, ma'am. Maxwel Lord is demanding you." Agent Vasquez stated in the door way.

Hank nodded before heading to the lab, quickly followed by Alex. There, they were welcomed by a smiling but still concered scientist.

"It's ready." Max said handing a heavy looking gun to Alex. "I modified this particule beam so it would cure her."

"Will it work?" J'onn asked folding his arms

"It should be. But I guess there's only one way to find out." the scientist answered.

Silence filled the room. The two men were quietly looking at Alex. The young woman seemed to be examinating the gun. At least that was what they thought. Alex was actually staring at the only possible way to save her sister, wondering if it was going to work, to hurt or even kill her. After all, it would be the perfect opportunity for Max. Alex tried not to think about that option. She was thinking about how all of this was going to turn out. She would be the one to take a shot at Kara for sure. If someone had to do it, it was her. She wouldn't let anybody do it anyway. She needed to make sure everything would be done right for her sister. And what about after? Would Kara remember? If she did, how would she react? How would people of National City react? There were too many questions without answer running across Alex's mind.

"Let's go" the agent finally said, sharp and determined.

Hank and Max watched her leave the lab with the gun in hand. Both had a compasionate look on their face because both cared about Alex in their own way.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

What better way to relax than to blow up things with heat-vision? That was what Kara had been doing for the last ten minutes. She had started with a bin, then a bike and now, cars. People all over the street had disappeared the second the first explosion had lit up the surrounding buildings and of course, it didn't take long for the police to show up.

Kara was laughing at the puny humans trying to stop her with their simple bullets. Landing near a cop, still laughing, Kara grabbed him by his throat. The poor man fired three bullets directly in Supergril's head in desperation, in vain.

"You can't stop me." the kryptonian said with a dangerous smile

"Supergirl..." the man chocked.

As a last resort, the police officer punched Kara square in the jaw. Her head only moved as a reflex and the man quickly understood his mistake when he felt his knuckles crack under his skin.

"Pathetic!" Kara snorted before throwing her victim against a bench.

Other police officers were doing their best and many of them had retreated behind their cars, understanding they had no chance. Kara prepared to use her heat-vison, noneaware of the two person watching her with concern, sadness and fear.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

"It's a war zone out there." Cat said with a sigh, looking from her balcony

"I hate being so helpless." Adam started from one of the couch. "I don't know her anymore."

The Queen of all Media had prepared for a late night at the office but her oldest son had surprised her a couple hours ago, just before nightfall. The young man didn't feel like pacing the penthouse like a lion in a cage, wondering what his turned evil girlfriend was doing. So, instead of feeling awkward with Carter, keeping secrets from him, he had left him with his nanny and went to CatCo, hoping to get some comfort from his mother. Turned out she needed some too. It could be seen as selfish to leave his little brother alone in this crisis but it was something he needed to do. So for the last hour and a half, the two had been talking about Kara, until the first explosion roared down the street. From the balcony, Adam and Cat could catch glimses of Kara's rampage as long as she stayed around the intersection near the building.

"Because the woman we see right now is not Kara." Cat stated firmly but still gentle

"I know but it's hard to tell the difference." Adam admitted, joining his mother. "Oh my God, no." the young man breathed out after his eyes caught the scene playing down the street.

Kara was about to blow up a police car while at least four officers were hiding behind it. Mother and son stopped breathing and hoped very hard for what seemed like an eternity. Until they heard multiple heavy humvees arriving. Four black DEO trucks stopped right behind Kara, dozens of agents heavily armed jumping off, giving enough time and distraction for the trapped officer to run for their lifes.

Cat let a heavy sigh exit her lungs as she hung her head in relief. But Adam couldn't breathe. Not now.

The battle was just beginning.

 **AN:** **And I'm back! But with a slightly boring chapter if you ask me.**

 **Tell me what you thought about this chapter by review or PM. I will reply happily. All productive advices and critics are welcomed ;) I would like to thank the few guests that posted some reviews and also all the people following this story.**

 **So, yes, I kinda finished this one on a cliffhanger...again lol. Next chapter will be much longer than usual. I'm already hitting the 3k words. It will be all about the epic huge battle that is coming and I will probably post tomorrow since it's almost done.**


	8. Chapter 8

The DEO agents deployed to form a litteral wall of kryptonite guns in front of Supergirl. Alex was among them and it seemed she was the only thing Kara could look at. Her and the strange gun she was holding. Before anyone could order to fire, the kryptonian used her super-speed to knock all the agents, making a few lucky ones drop their gun and simply knocking out the others, before flying higher to admire her work.

Alex was now on the ground, trying to catch her breath after hitting the road hard. She looked around for her gun and found it under the DEO car next to her. Quickly, Alex lay on her stomach, crawling under the car. But just as she grabbed the gun, a hand captured her ankle in a powerful grip, and in one strong pull, Kara dragged her sister from under the car. Alex tried to replicate and made an attempt to point the cure towards Kara with a determined roar.

"Don't even think about it." Kara spat as she grabbed the agent by her injured shoulder, making her drop the gun and cry in pain.

The kryptonian lifted Alex without effort, still holding firmly the fabric of her uniform, and looked right into her eyes. Alex tried one last time to recognize her sister in those blue eyes. But all she could see was hate, desire and evil.

"Too bad you wouldn't join me. You would've been one of the most powerful people under my reign."

"Kara...stop." Alex called one more time, desperate and in pain.

"No one can stop me."

After that, Kara threw Alex like a ragdoll, making her crash onto the hard road violently a few meters away. Alex just had the time to exhale a muffled cry before falling unconscious, her body rolling a few times on the asphalt. Seeing the unmoving figure, Kara couldn't retain a small laugh.

"So weak." she said, flying towards Alex.

Kara's eyes, as soon as she landed, started to glow. First red and then white, hot bright white. But before she could make her fatal move, she felt like a truck ran into her. The young woman found herself hitting the road on her back, making a trench on her way. As soon as she got on her feet and then in the air, a smile made its way to her face. This was going to be even more fun than she had imagined.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

"Let me go." Astra said firmly as she entered the infirmary

"What? No, I can't do that." Doctor Hamilton countered, not really sure if she should be afraid or not

"My neice is too powerful. She's too strong for your forces and soon, she might kill someone." Astra started still firm but with an ounce of concern in her voice. "I can help. Please, let me go." she almost begged.

Hamilton was torn. Astra was a criminal just a few months ago, a deadly enemy. But today, she was maybe their only hope to bring back Supergirl. Technically, she wasn't allowed to but she knew what was happening outside. She knew it was bad.

"Come on! I know you can do it. Because you are the chief doctor, you have the code to desactivate my bracelet." the general pushed, a bit angry by the lack of response.

Finally and without a word, Hamilton locked eyes with Astra, took a step forward and tapped the three number code on the kryptonite bacelet to desactivate the effects. Astra looked at the green glow disappear and thanked the doctor with a simple look, before flying as fast as she could, using her freshly returned powers.

 **SSSSSSSS**

"So you finally found the courage to show yourself. How brave of you." Kara smirked at the green martian hovering in front of her

"This is necessary." J'onn started calmly. "But know that I do not want to fight you."

"That makes one of us." Kara spat before lunching herself.

J'onn did the same and the two colided with force. Before Kara could even think, the martian phased through her and punched the young woman in the back. Kara didn't fall, catching herself before touching the ground. Turning back, angry to have been hit, she felt an other punch before J'onn phased a second time and took advantage of her confusion to grab the kryptonian by the shoulders, forcing her into a building, scratching her head on the concrete front all the way up. Then, after allowing himself a split second to check on the alien in his arms, J'onn threw Kara with all he got towards the road. The young woman hit the pavement with enough force to create a crater and make all windows around them vibrate. Even Cat and Adam felt the impact and gasped at the shock. Kara stumbled to her feet a bit desoriented. But she wasn't done. Not yet.

And the martian made a huge mistake. Instead of attacking right away, he observed her, giving her time to catch her breath and even look around her. Kara recognized Agent Vasquez knealing next to Alex, making sure she was still breathing.

J'onn was staring at Kara carefully. He didn't want to do this. Fighting her was like fighting his own daughter. But the Martian knew he didn't have a choice. It was for National City's sake, for Kara's sake. Even if he had to reveal himself as an alien, he would do it. Thankfully, with all his agents down or hidden, no one had seen him transform. There was still a chance to get out of this safely as Hank Henshaw.

His reflexion stopped when Kara turned to face him, angrier than ever. Only a few meters were separating them. Using super-speed the young woman closed the distance within the second, filling the air with a scream of rage. J'onn wasn't expecting such demonstation of anger and was cought off guard. Kara punched him hard in the stomach with both of her fists, sending him flying. The young woman gave him an upercut in mid air, sending him even higher. And she punched him the jaw again and again, using one hand after the other, screaming at each contact of her knuckles on his face, flying always higher in the night sky. And after reaching a hight superior by far to the tallest building surrounding the two fighters, Kara flew just slightly above J'onn and jumped on him with both feet, using both super-strength and flying to push the martian towards the ground, always faster. J'onn couldn't do anything, he couldn't react. The previous punches had been unsustainable and he was too dizzy and disoriented to defend himself. So, when his body hit the ground, making an even bigger crater than before, it took a few seconds for J'onn to open his eyes. His back, his neck, his arms. Everything hurt. But still, he had to fight, he had to save the ones he loved. With all his will, the martian got painfully on his feet and looked up only to see a grining Kara hovering above him.

"Did you really think you could beat me?" she asked as rhetoric.

J'onn wouldn't give up. He was a fighter, a warrior. He was the Martian Manhunter. He got only the time to make one step and Kara used her heat-vision to light a car on fire just a few meters from him. It was too much.

"You're not a big fan of fire, aren't you?" Kara grined machiavously

She watched, satisfied, as J'onn fell to his knees, dizzy, and tried to crawl his way away from the raging flames. Kara took pleasure in his pain and even let him distance himself just enough so he could get back on his feet. When J'onn did, he faced the young woman with a sorry expression on his face.

"Let's see how you do it when I hit you directly." Kara said vehenmently.

Her heat-vision hit J'onn on the thigh. He backed up, screaming in pain, before falling to his knees again. Kara smiled. But just as she was about to walk closer to him and give J'onn the death he deserved, a voice stopped her.

"Little One!" Astra shouted from the air

"Aunt Astra." Kara said with a sudden genuine smile before flying towards the other kryptonian

"You cannot kill them. They are your friends." the general added

"But they disagree with me, with my destiny." Kara started, then took her aunt's hands. "But you understand, aunt Astra. You know why I'm doing this." she said with a soft, hopeful voice

"Yes, I do." the woman admitted. "You want to restaure and assure the house of El's authority."

"See, I knew you would understand." Kara smiled brightly. "Together, we can do anything. We can rule the city."

"No we can't, Little One." Astra said gently, squeezing her neice's hands

"But why?" the young woman asked, confused.

"Because this is not the right thing to do. And hurting people is not the right way to obtain what you desire in life." the general explained, hoping she could get her beloved niece back

"I don't uderstand." Kara started suddenly upset. "You said yourself that humans were inferior to us, that they couldn't rule themselves without destroying their planet."

"That was all before you changed me, Kara."Astra started, feeling she was swimming in a pool full of sharks. "Let me do the same for you."

"No!" Kara exclaimed, jerking her hands backward. "If you won't join me, then you must die like the rest of them!"

That was all that was said before the battle between the two kryptonians began.

Kara lunched herself to her aunt but in a quick reflex, Astra used her heat-vision, sending her niece floating backward. Astra came on Kara as fast as she could but the young woman blocked her fists in her hands and the two were now battling in the air in a duel of strength, practicly immobile. None of the fighters were surpassing the other. That was until Kara used her freeze-breath just centimeters from her aunt's face. The sudden cold blurred Astra's vision and she quickly retreated her arms to protect her face. Kara used the distraction to punch her in the stomach and through the building previously dammaged. Astra recovered as soon as she was on the other side and took advantage of Kara's momentum to throw her through the same building, making an other hole in it. The general then gave a serie of punches to her niece, never letting her rest like J'onn did. She even used her heat-vision to pin Kara against the ground. When she stopped, the young woman stumbled on her feet and quickly regained her balance, smirking dangerously. Astra was panting.

"What?" Kara started full of herself. "You're already tired? How come it's my second fight in a row and I'm still fresh?"

That was the question indeed. Despite the dust on her suit, the messy hair and the slight increase of breath, Kara seemed in perfect health. Maybe it was one of the effects of the red Kryptonite. On the contrary, Astra was beginning to feel tired. She was a warrior, yes. She was trained, yes. But never in her life, she had fought against an other kryptonian that powerful that long. Non had been strong but not as strong as Kara under the influence. This was taking a lot of energy and willpower from her.

A duel of heat-vision started. It was Kara that initiated it and she was already surpassing her aunt. Astra had only had the time to replicate to defend herself but hadn't been able to put all of her strength in the beams. So, rather quickly, Kara started to walk closer as her beams became stronger. Astra felt her knees getting weak until finally, they gave away and she fell. Kara was quick to catch her by the collar, staring intensly in her opponent's eyes. Astra did the same as her face filled with determination. The general punched the young woman in the guts before taking off, flying upward. But Kara hadn't let her grip go. So, when Astra tried to throw her fist at her niece's face, she was surprised to find her punch blocked by her hand and soon, it was Kara that had her fist against Astra's cheek. Still holding her, Kara punched her a few times and steadied them in the air. It was like thunder in the sky at each strike. Finally, with a disoriented Astra at her mercy, the young kryptonian started a backflip and used the momentum to kick her aunt in the jaw with her foot. After a few seconds in the air, Astra started to fall.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

Still on the ground, the green martian was feeling his thigh heal itself. J'onn groaned in pain as he stumbled to his feet. Then, he limped behind a DEO truck.

A few meters from it, Alex was still lying uncounscious with Vasquez trying to get her to safety, as close as she could to a black van. Vasquez wasn't really a field agent. She was trained to combat just like her peers but she was more of a computer person and usually stayed at the base. When she was assigned to a mission, she would stay in the van and guide everyone, hack into security feeds and disactivate alarms. But when Supergirl attacked all the agents and was blowing up cars everywhere, she found out that her usually secure van wasn't the best place to be at the moment. So here she was, dragging a dear friend to safety and hoping very hard that Supergirl, an other dear friend, would be defeated.

As Vasquez eventually managed to sit Alex against the van, great was her surprise when she saw Hank henshaw limping from behind the same DEO van, just before watching a green alien come from the other side of the same car.

"How is she?" the director asked, kneeling next to the two women

"She'll be fine, sir." Vasquez said, hiding her doubt and confusion. "What should we do, sir?"

"Right now... nothing I'm afraid." Hank said, sighing and looking up to the sky where a dark figure was falling without restrain.

 **SSSSSSSS**

Astra fell to the ground, and again, the buildings around trembled. All the agents were astonished and desperate. How were they supposed to win when two powerful aliens couldn't take Supergirl down?

In a last attempt, with what remained of hope, determination and strength, Astra snatched a street lamp from the sidewalk and swang it to hit Kara. But the general was too weak, too tired. The younger kryptonian blocked the attack and grabbed the street lamp. Kara turned Astra's own attack against her and smached the lamp on the street and Astra with it. This time, the general didn't have the strength to get up. She could barely see her niece. Her vision was blurry and her breath hard. Her eyes widened however, when she saw a huge merchandise truck coming fast. It lasted only a second. She couldn't escape it. The truck landed in a terrible thud and then nothing. Everything was silient. No one was screaming, or running. There wasn't any human-made noise in the entire street, maybe the entire block. The agents were extremely quiet, not wanting the same fate as Astra. Alex had woken up just seconds before the truck landed with Hank's hand on her mouth to prevent her from saying anything. Everyone was speechless and astonished, including Cat and Adam who had witnessed the entire battle from the balcony. They stared wide-eyed as they saw Kara walking slowly towards the truck she had just thrown on her defensless aunt. What they couldn't see however, was the smile on her face. With J'onn and Astra down, no one could get in her way. At least that was what she was thinking. Just as her smile widened, Alex came behind her, ignoring Hank's protests, cure gun in hand. This was crutial. If Kara slipped her focus off of her destruction, she could notice Alex and crush her to pieces. But she didn't. And when the red ray exited the gun, it was too late.

 **SSSSSSSS**

"I have to get down there." Was all Adam could say when he saw Alex walk behind Kara with the gun

"Adam, wait!" Cat shouted after her running son.

He was already in the elevator. Cat didn't feel necessary to do more because when she looked back at the scene of war playing in the street, she saw Kara being hit by a thick red ray.

 **SSSSSSSS**

Her surprise was great as was her pain. The pain that erupted from her back went up slowly into her chest before shooting straight up in her brain. Kara stayed petrified a second before falling in a heap, struggling to stay awake. Alex ran to her side, dropping the heavy gun.

"Kara!" she called, kneeling next to her sister and putting a hand on her shoulder

But she didn't respond. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her limbs started to shake and soon, her entire body was convulsing.

"What is happening?" Adam asked, running towards them

"I..I" Alex was panicked.

Kara was still convulsing, hard, making occasional muffled sounds as her head hit the concrete road. Adam didn't know what to do either. But finally, Alex acted. It wasn't much but the agent was trying to contain the trembling body. Pushing firmly on Kara's shoulders, Alex put her entire weight on her sister's uper body. Adam tried to follow and blocked the young kryptonian's legs. It was only half working. Adam and Alex watched, helpless, as a dark red substance trickled from the corner of Kara's mouth.

"Is that blood?" Adam asked quickly, worried to his maximum

"I don't think so." Hank said as he joined them

And it wasn't. This was lighter and foamy. It was red kryptonite. And finally, finally, Kara calmed down. Her body stopped shaking to everyone's relief. Alex immediately checked for a pulse. It was steady and strong. The agent exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding and let herself fall in a sitting position. It was finally over and she was exhausted. Alex looked at Kara and then all around her. Agents were helping their collegues on their feet, medical teams were all over the place treating the first wounds they could encounter. A single tear rolled down her cheek and Alex hung her head. It was over and she was in pain. Her shoulder hurt like hell and she couldn't get rid of that white strong pain in her head. Squeezing her eyes shut, she felt someone forcing her to her feet. It was one of the DEO's doctors. She fought at first, looking at her uncounscious sister lying in the dirt. Adam was by her side, holding her hand, and an evac team was coming with a gurney. Kara was in good hands. So, reluctantly but willingly at the same time, Alex gave in and let herself guide to a DEO car.

 **SSSSSSSS**

"Sir." an agent called, coming closer to Hank who had been watching closely over Kara as she was being strapped to the stretcher. "Sir, it's General Astra." he added.

That got his attention for sure. Hank was always the last to walk away from a mission. He would make sure that every single one of his men were safe before regaining his base. Never had he thought that he would do the same for a former enemy.

The agent led his superior to the truck at a quick pace. His face was dark and hard. Astra had been one of the greatest menace Earth ever knew but today, today she was a hero. And every agents knew it. They had witnessed it first hand.

"She's still under there?" Hank wondered, already knowing the answer

"Yes, sir." the agent confirmed.

Hank had to get her out of there. He wished so hard he could read Astra's mind, see if she was still alive. No one had seen him transform, his cover was safe. Did he have to blow it himself to save Astra? Hank sighed heavily with worry. All his life would be ruined just to lift a stupid truck.

Fortunately for him, his reflexion was cut short by a rumbling sound coming from the truck. The few agents near it took several steps back, including Hank. The truck trembled and then, Astra appeared from under it, carying it on her shoulder. She was visibly exhausted and was putting all of her strength in one last move. With a cry of pain and effort, Astra pushed the truck backward and dropped it behind her, panting. She was drained and couldn't hide it. A second later, the kryptonian fell in a heap from exhaustion, uncounscious. Hanks rushed to her side.

"I need a medical evac. Now!"

 **AN:** **Finally Kara is cured! Well that was a long wait lol**

 **A very long chapter compared to what I usually do. I hope you like the change. I don't think it will stick though.**

 **I don't say this very often but this chapter was a first for me. I never wrote and action scene like this one and I am asking for advice and feedback. It would really help me. So please review as much as you can. I would really apreciate . But anyway, like always, I will reply to you.**

 **I really liked to play with J'onn's secret. I think it was a guest that mentioned it in a review. I didn't want him to get arrested and everything so no, no one saw him...maybe ;)**

 **Next, Kara has to deal with the first true emotions that come and might overwhelm her.**


	9. Chapter 9

The quiet after the storm. This was how to describe the DEO after the battle. Everyone was back unharmed, mostly. It was two in the morning but no one was really sleeping. It was more like resting. The battle was too fresh to shut the minds and relax.

Alex was near Kara in one of the room in the med bay. She was sitting rather uncomfortably in an office chair, eyes closed, trying to rest. Her shoulder hurt less than before thanks to the pain meds she had recieved but her headache was still there. The agent had been sitting there for nearly two hours, waiting the moment her sister would wake up. Alex opened her eyes after a long moment and looked at Kara, lying in a half fonctioning sun bed. She didn't need the whole treatment after all. Alex let her eyes wonder and detail the suit the young woman was wearing. That dark blue jumpsuit that was so different than her joyful super suit. And the lack of cape. That cape that was making Supergirl so more impressive when it was bellowing behind her. This outfit was not something Kara would normaly like. It was too dark, too tight, too scary. The perfect opposite of what Supergirl should be.

Alex's observation was cut short when Kara awoke with a barely audible gasp.

"Kara." Alex called standing up too quickly, causing her to wince as she grabbed her right arm in pain

"Is anyone dead?" Kara asked sadly.

She remembered.

"No." Alex started, comforting. "Everyone is fine."

"Your shoulder...and your head." the young woman said guilty and almost crying

"I'll be fine. And you will be too." the agent assured softly.

But nothing Alex could say could wash the guilt out of Kara. How could she feel otherwise? After all she had said, all she had done. So Kara began to cry. She tried, at first, to retain the tears and the sobs. But soon, the hiccups couldn't be contained anymore and tears fell, rolling on her temples.

"It was so horrible, Alex. I was so bad. Every bad thoughts I've ever had... It just came to the surface and I couldn't stop it." Kara said over the sobs, hiding her eyes with one hand. "I didn't mean any of it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I've done."

"Kara." Alex called, making her sister look up. "You're my sister, and I love you. No matter what." she assured, keeping herself from crying.

After a short moment to compose herself a little, Kara sat on the table, facing her sister with still teary eyes.

"What about J'onn and... Oh my God, Astra!" she said, putting a hand on her mouth as her tears began to come again

"They're fine. No one saw J'onn and Astra hasn't awoken yet."

"No..." was all the young woman could say before crying again.

But this time, Alex was there to comfort her properly. The agent wrapped her arms around her sister, ignoring the shouting pain in her shoulder.

"It's alright. You're gonna be ok." she soothed

"I couldn't stop it." Kara sobbed, burying her head in the crook of Alex's neck

"I know. It's not your fault." Alex assured, rubbing her sister's back with her good hand.

The two stayed like that for a moment. After a while, Kara started to calm and her heavy crying transformed into a silent sobbing.

That was until Adam entered the room. The young man had waited all this time for his girlfriend to wake up. He had been held out of the room despite his many protests, Hank claming that it wasn't safe until they could be sure Supergirl was herself again. The wait had been unsustainable. Seeing Kara, the woman he loved, lying uncounsious on some kind of steel table lit from under by a yellowish glow. So Adam had been wandering in the DEO after finding that staying with Astra felt awkward. When he had seen the young woman awake, a smile had crept on his face. It wasn't fully happy though. Some sadness was trapped in his features.

"Hey." Adam said simply entering the room, causing the two sisters to split.

But when Kara saw the young man, the guilt was too strong and the tears fell again. Seeing Adam in front of her, smiling, made her sick. How could anyone smile at her like that?

"Get out." she said low and shaky

"But...Kara?" Adam questioned, confused, as he walked closer to her, offering a reassuring hand.

Alex was speecheless, and, when Adam made his move, Kara shoved her on the side.

"No!" the young alien exclaimed, jumping off the table. "Get away from me!"

Using her super-speed, Kara ran out of the room, creating a wind of speed on her way. She only stopped when she found where Astra was recovering. The young woman closed the door behind her and rested her forehead on it, sighing.

"Well that was a quick entrance."

Kara spun around with a gasp of surprise, only to find Doctor Hamilton standing next to a monitor.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm gonna go." Kara said quickly

"No, stay. I'm done" the doctor said softly. "And she needs you more than me."

Kara glanced at the lying form in the room. She was ashamed of herself. But seeing the look on Hamilton's face, she decided to stay.

"How is she?"

"She probably lost her powers but she'll be fine."

Tears threatened her eyes again as she sat on the stool besides her aunt.

"How could I do this?" Kara wondered to herself

"You didn't." Hamilton assured, on her way out. "Supergirl would never do that." she added with a shy smile.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

Hours passed. Kara had locked the door and ignored the faces looking inside through the glass wall, mainly Alex's and Adam's, and sometimes Hank would walk by. No. Kara was only focussed on her aunt. It had been three hours since the young woman had woken up and the night was probably almost over. For the hundredth time in thirty minutes, Kara looked at the screen monitoring Astra's heart. The beep was steady and strong. But she was still uncounscious. Kara hung her head with guilt and closed her eyes, thinking about all she had done and all she had to apologize for. It was a very long list.

"Kara..." a weak voice called from the sun bed, causing the young woman to snap her head up in surprise

"Aunt Astra." she breathed out. "I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up."

"You do not defeat me that easyly." the general joked, sitting up with a groan of pain

"I am so sorry." Kara said, eyes wet

"No." Astra begged before taking her niece in a hug. "No, don't be."

Kara accepted the embrace right away, remembering of her mother's arms around her, and cried harder. For a brief moment, she was on Krypton again.

"It is ok." Astra comforted, stroking gently Kara's hair. "It was not you."

"But I knew what I was doing." the young woman countered, pulling out of the hug. "It was like I wanted to do those horrible things."

"It was only because the drug made you think that was your wish. Your sister explained to me. The red kryptonite affected your brain chemistery. You could not fight it." the woman assured, taking one of her hands

"Because I wasn't strong enough." Kara concluded

"No, because you did not have a choice. You were drawn to the darkness buried very deeply into your soul. Everyone has this darkness. Some can just access it faster than others." Astra said, looking right into those blue eyes she knew so much. "But you... you chose to bury that darkness so deep that even without a filter, you could not resolve yourself to kill. Just imagine what I would have done under the influence."

"It doesn't make it right." Kara sobbed. "I hurt everyone around me. How am I supposed not to feel guilty?"

"Unfortunatelly, you will feel guilty until you forgive yourself. You have to take your time, but I promise, you will be alright." Astra smiled, brushing the tears on Kara's face with her thumb.

After a moment, the tears stopped falling and Astra tried to stand up, but had to support herself on the sun bed quickly as a grunt of pain escaped her lips.

"Why am I sore like that?" she asked confused

"You lost your powers fighting me." Kara admitted, sheepish

"I am...I am human?" Astra questioned with aprehension

"Just for a few days. It isn't permanent."

Astra took some time to let the news sink in, and, when she looked up in front of her, she recognized Adam sitting on the ground, his back against the glass wall, waiting. The kryptonian figured Kara hadn't and didn't want to speak with him. Which was a mistake.

"He must have been waiting for quite some time." she stated, facing carefully her niece

"I-I can't. After what I did... I can't forgive myself."

"You know, forgiving yourself often comes with other's forgiveness." Astra started with a soft smile. "Go talk to him." she added.

Kara gave her a look filled with fear and doubt.

"I will be fine." she assured.

And after a few second and a heavy sigh, Kara finally found the courage to open the door. Surprised, Adam stood up quickly. The two stayed still for a moment, looking at each other. Adam was concerned, hopeful and impatient; while Kara was worried, ashamed and scared. Eventually, slowly, the young man closed the distance between them and cercled his arms around Kara. It took her second to reciprociate, but then, the embrace only grew tighter. Kara needed to feel this love and this comfort. Astra was right. She needed people's forgiveness.

"Why don't we go to your apartment for a very early breakfast." Adam proposed with a small smile

"Adam... I can't." Kara started with defeat, causing insertitude and confusion to crawl on Adam's face. "I have to much on my mind after... after what I did to you."

"But Kara-"

"Please. We will talk, I swear. But just...not right now." the young woman pleaded

"Ok...Just let me know when you're ready." Adam said before leaning forward for a kiss.

But at the last second, Kara turned her head and the kiss ended up on her cheek rather than her lips. She hung her head and stared at the floor while Adam looked at her, disappointed, before going home.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

Hank had been stuck in his office. As a director, he had to do a lot of paper work and tonight's mission required a lot of it. Sighing, he put down his pen and rubbed his face with both hands. Despite the fatigue and the pain in his thigh, Hank wasn't able to find sleep. Not a lot of people could after what had happened. A knock on the door made him look up.

"Enter." the director said automatically, before agent Vasquez walked in the office and sat directly and without permission

"Sir... I have to talk to you." she annonced, nervous

"Go ahead."

"It's about...the green alien that fought Supergirl tonight." the agent added, not very daring looking at Hank in the eyes.

The director leaned back in his seat, guessing where this was going.

"I'm listening." he pushed after clearing his throat

"I saw you, sir." Vasquez finally snapped, staring at him. "I saw you when you joined me and agent Danvers. You came limping from behind a car right after the alien did just the same." she paused, leaning forward, angry. "I think you have some explaining to do, sir."

"Yes." Hank sighed. "Yes I think you're right."

The director stood and locked the door under the intense observation of his agent. When he turned around to face her, Vasquez was already on her feet, ready to defend herself if needed. Taking the time to be apreciative of his office being the only work room with real walls, Hank put his hands in front of him, indicating he meant no harm.

"I am a green martian." he admitted carefully

"But...How?" Vasquez asked, incredulous.

J'onn transformed into his true form and let the sight speak for itself.

"A shapeshifter." the agent breathed out in shock. "Should I be worried?" she questioned unsure

"No." J'onn assured, shifting back into his human appearance. "I am not a threat. Many years ago, the real Hank Henshaw died and I took his form to continue his work." J'onn explained, leaving some details for later. "Now, should I be worried, agent Vasquez? Did you tell anyone?"

"No, sir." she promised. "Who else knows?" Vasquez wondered still a bit upset

"Only Supergirl and agent Danvers. I need you to keep this a secret. I can't risk for this organisation to fall into wrong hands."

"I will." the agent stated, figuring that after saving everyone by fighting Supergirl, J'onn deserved more than her trust.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

Kara felt weird walking around the DEO. She was back in her normal suit, thanking mentally her sister for bringing it after she had optionned for the jumpsuit. But every single agent around her was staring as she walked past them. Some seemed relieved but the big majority were throwing glares at the young woman. Kara could understand. They had more than the right to be upset with her. She was upset with herself after all.

"Alex." she called hesitantly as she walked in her sister's office.

The agent caught her attention as she groaned from the cot installed in the room. Sitting up slowly before opening her eyes, Alex looked at the guilty and concerned face staring at her. The agent smiled gently and patted a spot on the cot next to her. Kara sat without a word and only opened her mouth when she looked up.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, trying to focus the conversation on her sister

"Tired of the headache that never seems to leave me. Just a small concussion. Nothing a good night of sleep can't cure." Alex reassured

"I think you'll need several." Kara joked with a half smile. "I'm sorry about before." she added after a few seconds. "I just couldn't take it."

"It's ok. I understand." the woman said as she put a soft hand on her sister's knee. "Kara, I know you probably don't want to talk about it so soon but-"

"No, we have to." the kryptonian interrupted. "I want to." she added earning a meaningful look. "Ok, I'm not really enthusiastic about it but I trully want to make it up to you." Kara admitted

"You don't need to because I've already forgiven you. But we still have to talk about what you said because I feel like there was some truth in it." Alex confessed. "And I really need to make things clear between us."

"Me too." Kara smiled shyly.

A rather long silence settled between the two women. It wasn't uncomfortable, on the contrary. It allowed the sisters to think about where to begin and since neither of them wanted to sleep, it was the perfect opportunity. During those few seconds, Alex crawled back on the cot until she could rest her back against the wall, and brought her knees to her chest. Kara did the same and, as Alex rested her head on her shoulder, she felt every single emotion related to love she had been missing the past few days. Alex trusted her, even after all she had done. Kara had never doubted her sister would forgive her but it was still comforting to see it really happening.

"Did you really feel trapped and resented when we were growing up?" Alex finally asked, her head still on her sister's shoulder

"A little." Kara started, staring at the wall in front of them. She could hear Alex's heartbeat rise as well as the guilt inside of the agent. "I mean I felt trapped for a long time and only stopped once I became Supergirl. It was easier with time but I guess I've always wanted to do more, to be more." she paused, thinking of how to aboard the next part of the problem. "But I only felt resented the first two months or so after I arrived."

"I'm so sorry." Alex said, her eyes becoming wet

"Alex, I need you to understand that what I'm about to say is the truth and how I experienced my first months on Earth." Kara started, looking right in the agent's eyes and earning a slight nod. "When I saw you for the very first time, when your parents introduced me to you, I was terrified."

"Why?" Alex asked gently, not very expecting it

"Because you were the first person I could possibly be friend with and I really wanted to be right for you. I mean, I came to your house, slept in your room and was loved by your parents. I could very well understand why you wouldn't talk to me for a week. I came into your life without permission and ruined all your habits as an only child."

"You didn't ruin anything, Kara." Alex sweared as she straightened to face her sister. "Well, you might have disrupted me a little." she added with a smile, earning one in return

"I have to ask... Were you threatened by me?" Kara asked suddenly serious and scared

"Yes, I won't lie." Alex started, staring at the floor. "I told you this before. I didn't know how I could possibly compete with you. I was scared that, with all your powers and you being an alien, that my parents would choose you over me. That's why I started to work harder and faster." the woman admitted, taking Kara's hand in hers, noticing the tears starting to fall on both of their faces. "But very soon, I realized that you weren't doing anything to distance them from me. You were just trying to fit in in a very awkward way, always smiling with that light in your eyes and always seaking comfort at the same time." Alex said on a more joyful tone. "How could I not fall in love with you? Sisterly speaking of course." the agent joked, making Kara laugh through her tears

"I love you too." the kryptonian said, wrapping Alex in hug.

The woman returned the embrace instantly and kissed Kara's cheek before pulling back.

"I'm glad we talked." the young woman stated, wiping some tears off her face

"Yeah... It seems those sessions with Lichtfield served you well. You're like almost a shrink now." Alex chuckled

"Oh my God, I have to apologize to him too!" Kara exclaimed suddenly a little panicked

"Don't worry. I think he already forgot since he marked an apointment for next week." the agent reassured, causing Kara to sigh with relief

"Could we go to your place and sleep a little? I'm exhausted."

"My place?" Alex wondered with a slight confusion

"I don't really want to be alone right now. And there's still some things I have to clear up with Adam before I can feel comfortable in my apartment."

"Ok." Alex accepted with a soft smile.

 **AN:** **Thanks for reading!**

 **A lot of talking in this chapter. The next one will probably contain a lot of discussion as well. Don't forget to review or send me PM! It's always fun and constructive to know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

It was probably the first quiet morning the Danvers sisters had had in a long time. Alex was spread on her side of the bed, left arm dangling and left knee up to the level of her hip. She was very much sleeping and was even slightly snoring. Sure the exhaustion and the concussion weren't for nothing. Kara, for her part was lying on her left side, facing the wall. When the young woman cracked one eye open, it took her a few seconds to first realize that she wasn't in her own bed, and then, remember why she had spent the night at her sister's place. Waking up slowly, Kara turned to lay on her back and looked at Alex. She smiled at the light snoring before gazing at the clock on Alex's nightstand. Kara was surprised to see it was almost noon. Then, she figured it wasn't abnormal at all since when the two woman belly flopped on the bed a few hours earlier, the sun was already starting to show.

Silently, Kara got up and stopped to look at her reflect in the mirror. Detailing herself up and down, she felt a little guilty that she had no traces of the fight, not like Alex, J'onn and Astra did. The young woman grabbed the hem of the way to big Stanford T-shirt Alex had gave her for the night. _I'm back_ , she thought. _I am myself again._

Still quietly, Kara walked in the kitchen to make some coffee, knowing that, even it wasn't the morning anymore, Alex wouldn't be able to wake up without a cup. But the coffee machine wasn't as silent as Kara and soon, Alex was walking sleepily in the kitchen, scratching her head and yawning. She didn't say anything and neither did Kara. The young woman only handed her a cup of the black beverage and smiled as her sister sighed after her first sip. Alex stepped closer to the kryptonian and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning." the agent finally managed

"Eliza was right." Kara chuckled. "You are addicted to coffee."

"Whatever." Alex mumbled as she stretched to pick something on a shelf

"Pasta, really?" the kryptonian said, exasperated

"It's the only thing I've got. No donuts, no waffles. Just pasta." Alex started, sipping some more coffee. "Take it if you hungry or I put it back on the shelf." she insisted with her extended hand.

Kara took the pack of pasta reluctantly with a slight pout before reaching for a pan.

"That's what I thought." Alex said proud of herself

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

" _Supergirl got taken down last night by not one, but two super-powered aliens. None of which we know their true is this scary, powerful green monster? And who is the mysterious woman that seemed to be almost able to defeat Supergirl? Some sources say that she is, in fact, an other kryptonian. Others say that she is the same alien who called out Supergirl and fought her already once. Could she also be the woman who fought along side Supergirl just a few months ago? The lack of image certainly doesn't help us but one thing is certain. We are more and more surounded by forces we can't control. So the big question remains. Should we be afraid?"_

Cat Grant muted the screen shouting behind her and threw the remote on her desk. She seemed clearly angry. And all her staff present in her office sensed it very well.

"Alright people, tell me how I am going to write an article without any footage of any kind. Without any information to support my work."

"Well the scene was quite dangerous." a reporter dared

"I don't ask for a full documentary in this kind of situation and you know it." Cat started sharp as a knife. "Let's start with witnesses, photos, phone's videos. Steal them if you have to, but I .Story."

After a deadly glare, everyone practically ran to their desk except Winn and James.

"Any updates?" Cat asked them more softly, sitting down in her seat

"Everyone's fine. Kara is ok and so is Alex." James said, relieved

"That's not new. Adam already told me about it." Cat started, annoyed. "I was asking for Supergirl news."

"Uh, Miss Grant, Kara is still pretty shaken up by things so I don't think that-"

"Oh come on, Witt. We both know Kiera will never hang up the cape." Cat snapped. "People are wondering where Supergirl is and what happened to her. If she doesn't show up some might even think she's dead and unleash a wind of crime on the city. If it hasn't already started." she shrugged, checking her phone after it bused. "Never mind. Go back to work." she said dismissively.

The men did as told a bit confused but didn't argue further.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

"Can you tell me the reason you summoned me at my house in the middle of a work day?" Cat asked at the hero landing on her balcony, staying at a good distance

"Because that way we're alone. Carter is at school, Adam's at the university and I didn't want to make a scene at CatCo."

"Well I'm afraid it didn't work. Seeing their boss leaving in the middle of the afternoon for no reason made quite a scene in the bullpen." Cat said sarcastically.

Kara stared guitly at Cat who didn't seem impressed at all. But her heart told otherwise. And Kara could tell.

"Miss Grant, I'm so sorry-" Kara started, stepping closer

"Stop." Cat cut off. "Don't." she added making Kara stop in her motion

"But I hurt you. Both physically and mentally." the young woman started, upset and ignoring the previous request. "I said horrible things to you, I strangled you."

Kara stopped at her last words. It only reminded her of her hand around Cat's neck, bruising slightly, and the rage she had been feeling. She looked at her feet, ashamed, before looking up. Cat was standing there, calm and immobile.

"You know, I repass what happened in my mind when I can't sleep." Cat started, walking towards the balcony before leaning on the rail. "And I think about it."

"I'm sorry you have nightmares because of me." Kara said sadly, joining her

"Oh I never said I had nightmares. If I can't sleep it's because of work, not because of you. Do you want to know why?" the Queen of all Media asked already knowing the answer, as Kara nodded silently. "Because when I looked at the mad blond woman with her fingers around my throat, I saw you Kara. The real you." she paused, staring at her protegee with comforting eyes. "You were there, fighting, keeping yourself from really hurting people." she finished with a smile

"No..." Kara countered, looking down. "No I wasn't."

"Yes, Kara. That's why you doubted when I mentionned Non." Cat said, putting her hand on the young woman's arm

"No!" Kara yelled jerking backward, before staring at Cat, upset. "No, I didn't fight it. I couldn't. I doubted because evil or not, I'm still scared. Why is everyone thinking I was strong enough? I wasn't, ok? I wasn't." she said turning her back to her boss.

Kara felt her eyes getting wet. Cat was speechless. And that didn't happen often to the Queen of all Media. She didn't know what to do. She had always thought of Kara as the strongest woman she had ever known, smiling and brave. Which she was but Cat had never considered Kara with her insecurities and her doubts. She had never thought that maybe, behind that bright smile, someone could be hiding and not being really happy. Eventually, Kara faced her again, eyes wet and red, with the saddest face Cat had ever seen on the woman.

"I hurt and scared everyone in the city. I shoved three people out of a window. Somewhere, a girl has a broken arm and two men are bruised and in pain because of me. An entire street is destroyed because of me. People are afraid to go out because of me." Kara was now crying

"People aren't the only ones who are scared." Cat said softly as Kara looked down at their joined hands. "You are too." she added, causing Kara to nod, sniffing back her tears

"I'm so afraid the city will never forgive me. And Adam... I can't lose him." the young woman confessed

"Trust me, Adam won't go." Cat assured. "As for the city...I can't say it's going to be easy."

"I know." Kara said in a sigh

"But with time and a little hope and effort, you will win the people's trust back." the woman promised

"Thank you Cat." Kara said, gently wrapping her arms around the other woman.

Cat allowed the hug and grabbed firmly the red cape, searching comfort for herself.

"Ok that's enough." she said after a moment. "I still have company to run."

Kara chuckled.

 **SSSSSSSS**

After her more than inspiring conversation with Cat, Kara knew what she had to do. Instead of hiding and be scared of others' reaction, she had to show everyone what Supergirl was all about. She had to show them that what they saw the previous day was all over and would hopefully never happen again. So, Kara had took off and, in her full Supergirl attire, was flying above the city. Most people were surprised at first. The young woman was going slowly enough so they could see the smile on her mouth. The hero seemed herself again but the scepticism wasn't very far. How could they be sure? What could garanty them the alien was safe again?

Kara sensed all of it. Her super-hearing wouldn't miss a piece. She could hear the surprise, the fear, the doubt. Kara's smiled faded a bit when she realized how many people were actually gad to see her. There weren't many.

A scene in a park caught her attention. Kara focussed on the voices asking for help.

"I told you to be careful, Nick. Now we have to buy an other ball." a child said, angry

"Hey, it was your idea to play here." the boy countered also upset

"Can't we just ask someone big to climb in the tree?" a third one proposed, more calm

"I could do it for you." Kara said with a big smile plastered on her face, floating behind them.

The three children, who couldn't be more than ten years old, spun around and stared in shock. They didn't say anything as the surprise was too big. Without a word and without letting that smile go away, Kara went to retrive the ball in the tree before landing right in front of them.

"Here you go." she said, handing the ball to the third kid.

"Be careful!" the first boy exclaimed. "My mom says Supergirl is dangerous." he added, causing Kara to lose her smile.

The third kid, who had been smiling at the hero until his friend interrupted, stepped closer to Kara carefully before taking the ball. He could have retreat as soon as the object was in his hands but he didn't. Instead, he stared at the red S and then at Kara herself. The young woman didn't know what to do.

"Tim, go back. Peter's mom is right." Nick said with a little fear in his voice. "I even saw Supergirl on TV yesterday. She was destroying things."

"Is that true?" Tim asked innocently, nerver backing up

"I-I" was all Kara could stammer.

Was she supposed to tell the truth and crush this kid's dream, or lie knowing someone would destroy his hopes later anyway? She didn't have to choose.

"Get away from them!" a woman shouted, running towards the kids

"Mom! Look, Supergirl took the ball out of the tree for us." Tim said, ignoring how protectively his mother had yanked him away from the woman in the cape.

"I-I'm sorry." Kara started, holding her hands in front of her, backing up on her own. "I didn't-I'm so sorry." she added taking off, with a sob she wasn't even trying to hide.

Kara let the tears run down her face as she flew away from the park. Even kids didn't like her anymore. Gaining people's trust back was going to be even more difficult than she had imagined. Everyone was afraid of her and the worst part...She could understand why. Kara didn't cry much. It was just a few tears of frustration, for now at least. As she flew in an other part of town, a memory made Kara slow down. That street... It was the hot dog street. The young woman stopped for a moment and took the time to think. She remembered an advice Cat had given her when she didn't know her assistant was Supergirl. "Calm the hell down." she had said. "How about we start small and work our way up." The words were echoeing in Kara's head. She knew what to do know. Instead of saving people and perform heroics acts like nothing had happened, she was going to show this city she was sorry for what she had done. And it was going to start by making amends for that hot dog she had stolen. After spotting the man she was looking for, Kara made a soft landing in front of him, careful not to scare him away.

"S-Supergirl." the man breathed out, already panicked

"Hi." Kara started with a smile, taking upon herself to not react at his terrified expression. "I wanted to give you this. For the hot dog." she added, handing him some cash.

The man took it, unsure of his movement. But when he looked up at the alien in front of him, all he could see was sincerity and guilt, causing him to outline a smile on his lips. It was brief however, because when Kara looked around her, she saw the crowd gathered around them.

"I'm sorry." she said to the man before taking off once again.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

It was the end of the afternoon when Kara finally crashed at her place. She smiled. Alex. Her sister had taken the time to clean her apartment. Kara wondered if a few DEO agents had given her a hand. Alex was always so thoughtful. Slipping off of her super suit, the young woman opted for sweatpants and a large T-shirt. There was no way she was going out until tomorrow. Having nothing more to do, Kara slumped on her couch with a tub of ice cream and put the news chanel. Of course, a debate on Supergirl was on.

" _Here are some testimonies our reporter gathered this afternoon."_ the host said before lunching the footage

" _Supergirl has done countless good to this city over the past few months and suddenly everyone hates her? I get it, she's done horrible things but if you ask me...that wasn't really her."_

" _Supergirl is a freak. Last night, she blew up my car with her eyes and hurt a bunch of cops. I don't know where she comes from but she better go back to it."_

" _I can't say I like Supergirl but I can't say I hate her either. What we saw yesterday was like a war scene and what she did was horrible. But all of a sudden, today she's back to her old self. I don't say we should trust her but if we could at least understand what happened...it sure would help a lot."_

Kara watched the testimonies with sadness and desperation. She was going to need help. Help from Miss Grant and from her family. Kara let a single tear role down her cheek as she turned off the TV. She looked at the tub of ice cream. It was empty. With a sigh, the young woman got up to get an other one but the freezer was empty as well. So Kara gave up. At least for the day. She shambled to her bedroom and flopped on her bed. There, she curled herself into a ball, heaving from the sobs she was keeping in her throat. But for once, she was alone and could cry as long and as hard she needed to. Hugging her pillow so tighlty she ripped it under her fingers, Kara cried loudly. Only she could hear and she was fine with it. She felt it deep inside her. The release, the pressure going away. It was soothing to know that, for the first time in days, she was doing something she really wanted. And so Kara continued. She cried for long minutes until her body made her understand she didn't need to anymore. And then and only then, the young woman was at peace. It took her a few moments to calm herself down, to stop the sobs. Eventually, Kara uncurled her body and sat on her bed, crossing her legs. The kryptonian wiped the rest of the tears off her face. Her eyes drifted to the nightstand to look at the clock. Instead, she saw her phone and it reminded her of Adam. It was time to talk.

 **AN:** **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **So Kara tried to win the people back. We'll see how that goes. Don't forget to leave a message to tell me what are your thoughts on this chapter or even the story. I'm very curious to see comments on the discussion between Kara and Cat. Like always, I will reply to your message either with a simple "Thank you" or a more elaborated answer if you want to ;)**

 **Next, Kara continues to try, Alex tries to get closer to Astra.**


	11. Chapter 11

" _I'm ready"_ was the single simple text Kara sent to her boyfriend and _"Thanks"_ was the only response that came. Thirty minutes later, Adam was knocking on the door. As soon as Kara closed it behind him, she welcomed him with hug that lasted an eternity. They both needed it. The young woman hid her face in the crook of Adam's neck, inhaling the scent of his shirt. It was so comforting, so familiar and soothing. It was in that particular moment that Kara realized the real importance of her relationship with Adam. He was her anchor, her home. Alex was too but on whole other level, one that was so much different from what a romantic relationship could provide.

As for Adam, Kara was everything. There had been together for only a few months but there were already more than inseparable. Kara was the one who had connected his life with his mother, the one who had opened to him and loved him like no one had ever done. He depended on her the way she depended on him. Kara was the only one who could break his heart to pieces but right now, he wouldn't even dare think about it. Right now they were alone and close to each other like they hadn't been in a week. This embrace was precious in so many ways.

Eventually, Kara pulled back and looked at her feet for only a second, sniffing back tears, before looking up to the man she loved with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry." she stated simply

"I know." Adam said, taking her hands. "I don't blame you, Kara."

The young woman dropped her hands and went to the couch. He was in denial. He couldn't quite assimilate Kara, his sweet loving girlfriend, with such a terrible act of barbary. Adam sighed, knowing what was coming, before joining her. He sat next to her and kept quiet. He wanted to let her talk.

"How can you not blame me? Even a little." Kara started, guilty and frustrated. "I hurt you more than anyone, I practically raped you." she added, distancing herself slightly from him

"You didn't rape me-" the young man tried only to be cut off

"I wanted sex without your consent; that's called a rape." Kara snapped with a nervous chuckle.

The sudden tone and the realisation struck Adam and left him speechless when he wanted to argue. He hung his head in defeat and sighed.

"Still. I wasn't your fault."

"But- I just want to understand why everyone I know is so fast at forgiving me."

"The answer is in the question, Kara." Adam started, staring lovingly at those teary eyes. "It's because they know you. Because they know that wasn't who you are, who you really are. I won't say that particular moment is forgotten because it was...slightly traumatic." he confessed honestely, causing Kara to shiver. "But I love you. And nothing will ever change that."

"So that's it. Love is the answer to everything... Isn't that kinda cheesy?" Kara said with wet eyes, definitely relieved by Adam's words, making him laugh

"It is when you think of it, yeah." he admitted with a smile before becoming a tad more serious. "But that's how I feel."

Kara stopped laughing, stopped smiling. It was like what she felt during their embrace earlier but more...powerful. The world around them didn't matter anymore. Time stood still and it was just them on the entire planet. The two lovers stared into each other eyes for a moment. They didn't how long but at one point, Kara's eyes drifted towards Adam's lips. But she couldn't move further. Somehow, her body didn't seem to respond to what her brain wanted. And when she looked up again, Adam leaned his head forward, cupping the young woman's face, and their lips met in a soft, languorous, passionate kiss. It pulled Kara out of her trance and the young woman found the use of her limbs again. Her hands reached slowly Adam's neck until one rested on his shoulder and the other tangled in his hair. After a minute, the two broke apart and rested their forehead together.

"I needed this so much." Kara wispered, eyes closed

"Me too." Adam wispered back.

The two lovers spent the next two hours watching randomly TV snuggling on the couch. Eventually, a yawn escaped Adam's lips.

"You should probably go and get some sleep." Kara advised softly

"Oh...I thought I could stay here and spend the night with you." the young man said a bit disapointed

"Adam...It's still fresh in my mind and I'm not really in the mood."

"No! I didn't-I didn't mean spend the night like that." Adam stammered standing up quickly, blushing. "I just...I need to hold you. Keep you close, you know."

Kara grabbed one of his hands gently and pulled him down on the couch.

"I know." she said simply, smiling fondly.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

The next day, a saturday, Kara decided to spend her morning help clean up the mess she had caused. She was almost ready. She just needed to put on her cape. The night had been wonderful. Sleeping in Adam's arms was so comfortable and normal. Kara took the red piece of fabric in her hands, feeling the softness and the strength under her finger. She looked up in the mirror in front of her. That cloth was one of the only thing that had escaped Krypton. Kara was so grateful to her cousin for offering it to her. Finally placing the cape on her shoulders, the young woman sighed heavily, wondering if she was worthy of wearing it. After a few seconds, she decided she was. It wasn't her fault, she had been drugged and acted under influence. Kara was repeating these words in her mind over and over, hoping for the guilt to go away. It was working, mostly. But the ultimate salvation would only come when the people would finally see her like the Supergirl they had been admiring.

Eventually, Kara exited her apartment through her window and headed for the battle site. There, workers were already doing everything they could in the wreckage. Kara suddenly wondered if it was such a good idea. Coming back to her own scene of rampage? Anyway... she needed to try.

"Can I help?" she asked, touching down.

A dozen pairs of eyes stared at her. She felt uncomfortable.

"Are you serious?" a man exclaimed, furious

"Carl..." an other tried as he put his hand on his forearm.

Kara stayed silent. She watched with sadness and spite all the faces around her.

"I'm sorry. I...I'm gonna go." she said, starting to fly slowly

"Wait!" a worker called, causing her to stop and turn to face him. "We could really use a hand, a strong hand." he added, unsure but hopeful.

If he had learned one thing with Supergirl, it was to never lose hope. And intended to live by this rule and give the hero an other chance. Kara's face lit up at the proof of trust and started her descent.

"Hell no!" Carl yelled. "If she stays, I'm out." he warned.

But seeing how his collegue noded to Supergirl, he turned on his heals and walked out fast. Some other workers followed but a large majority stayed. It was either because they didn't want to get fired and explain to their family why there wasn't food in the fridge, or because deep down, they wanted Supergirl to come back.

"Thank you." Kara said, grateful, to the man who had defended her

"You're welcome." he shrugged with a smile

"What's you name?" Supergirl asked as she lifted a big piece of concrete and dumped it in a truck

"Paul."

And so her work began. Kara spent the next few hours lifting burned cars to tow trucks and lifting huge pieces of road to clear the way. Her cooperation with the workers was a little weird but they managed just fine. She could hear them from time to time, talking about how scared they were, how strange it was to help after tearing an entire street apart. It would kill Kara's mood but she wouldn't let it show. She would smile at them and be polite and gentle in her movements, make sure she wouldn't scare them. But when she tripped on a big electricity conduct and caused it to send burning sparkles all around her, Kara's heart fell as the workers jumped with fear. Some even started to run and only stopped when they saw what was really happening.

"Sorry. I tripped." the young woman said awkwardly.

Kara used her freeze-breath to extinguish the small fire and secured the conduct before going back to work.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

"Astra?" Kara called as she picked her head in the DEO room.

It was empty.

"She's not here." J'onn said, causing Kara to spin quickly

"Hank...I-um...Where's my aunt?" the young woman asked, avoiding his eyes at all cost

"Can I talk to you in private?" the director asked back.

Kara stared at him for a second before walking past him.

"I should probably go."

"I'll tell you where she is if you talk to me." Hank smirked, causing Kara to stop before turning back slowly.

A minute later, the two aliens were in the AI room, hiden from the praying eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Hank asked, surprising Kara.

In all her quest for forgiveness, never had she been the one to answer question, let alone speak in second.

"I'm fine." she finally managed. "I have a session with Doctor Lichtfield on Thursday so I guess that's good."

"It is."

An awkward silence settled.

"I'm so sorry for fighting you and using fire against you." Kara finally said in one quick sentence

"I know you are." Hank assured with a small smile. "About that...How did you know fire was my weakness?" he asked folding his arms

"Hank, I would never do anything to hurt you I swear. But..."

Kara hesitated. She looked like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"But I'm curious and so when you told me you were from Mars, I... asked my mother about you and she told me." she admitted sheepishly

"It's ok." J'onn started, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm actually glad you know it."

"Why?" Kara asked, surprised and confused

"Because if something like what happened to you ever happen to me, I want you to do the exact same thing I did. I want you to stop me." he explained, sincere and serious

"I will." Kara promised, causing Hank to smile

"Astra's out with Alex." the director said after a few seconds, out of nowhere

"What? Why?" the young woman questionned, surprised

"Since Alex is off duty and Astra is powerless, I figured your sister could show the city around to your aunt. A bit of sun would do her good."

 **SSSSSSSSS**

A quick text to Alex and Kara knew where to join them. The young woman spotted them in a park, on a bench.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Kara asked her aunt as she pulled back from a quick hug

"Fine. Despite the mucus accumulating in my nose." the kryptonian answered, sniffing

"She has a cold." Alex smirked, causing Kara to chuckle

"This is not funny, Little One." Astra said with a pout. "Humans are so fragile. Being powerless sucks." she added, making her niece look at her with surprise

"What?" Astra asked, seeing the smirk on Alex's lip

"Nothing." the agent swore. "I taught her that." she explained

"Of course you did. Just don't teach her insults, ok." Kara requested, exasperated

"Your sister is of much help understanding the human society. She bought me an ice cream."

"She did?"

"Yes." Alex nodded. "And we went to CatCo because Astra wanted to see where you work."

"This building is very impressive. I never got to really see any human construction up close."

"Alex, isn't that one of your shirt?" Kara asked as she noticed the blue and white shirt that Astra was wearing

"Well she couldn't really walk around in a dark kryptonian suit so we stopped at my place first." the agent justified

"It's a little tight, I have to say." Astra said, moving her shoulders uncomfortably. "But I like the design. It is much better than those robes we had to wear on Krypton."

"Speaking of clothing. We should go to the mall and buy you some." Alex proposed.

No one answered. Confused, Alex looked at the two kryptonians. One was completely turned on the bench and was intensely looking at the ground, the other was observing the first with tenderness.

"Kara, is that what I think it is?" Astra wispered, never looking away from the ground

"Yes it is. They are birds." the young woman answered with a big smile.

Alex watched them in awe. She remembered the first time she had seen a seagull on the beach. She had looked at it just like Astra was looking at the pigeons right now. It was funny how big of a deal it was for kryptonians. But thinking about it, Alex would probably look the same if she was in the same situation.

"I only saw pictures of them. We didn't have birds on Krypton." Astra wispered excitedely

"You can speak normaly, you know. They're used to human presence." Kara said, still with that big smile on her face

"Can I touch them?" Astra wondered at the same time she tried.

But the birds got scared and flew away. Alex and Kara laughed at the pout on Astra's face as she sat back normaly on the bench.

"I guess they aren't used to kryptonians." Alex joked

"Come on." Kara started standing up. "Let's go show my aunt the joy of shopping."

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

After two hours of intense shopping, Astra had found a fair amout of clothes. Three pants, a few T-shirts and a couple of shirts, a dress and a few pairs of underwear. A lot of it was black but Kara decided to let it go for this one at least. Despite Alex's protests, Kara had insisted on paying for everything.

The three women were back at the DEO and Kara had followed her sister in her lab.

"Kara, I swear it's just to pick up an old repport I have to finish."

"I believe you...sort of." the young woman teased, earning a glare

"Then why are you following me?" Alex asked, amused

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for my aunt today."

"Don't mention it. Astra is important to you so she's important to me." the agent started. "And besides, she needed to see the sun."

"Right..." Kara said suspiscious. "Now, how about the truth?" she added, folding her arms.

Alex looked at her intensely for a few seconds before sighing.

"After fighting Non and... you, I wanted to do something for her. And since she's one of the last relatives you have...I wanted her to feel welcomed and..." Alex couldn't finish her sentence, a bit ashamed of herself

"And you want her to like you because you're afraid that I will choose Astra over you." Kara finished for her.

Alex hung her head, ashamed, before looking up, noticing that Kara had stepped closer.

"Is that stupid?" she finally asked with a grin

"Yes, very." Kara smiled

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I can understand." the young woman assured, taking Alex in a hug. "But shouldn't you be used to it by now? You know... aliens entering your life without asking." Kara joked

"Yeah, you're starting to take a lot of space." Alex chuckled.

 **AN:** **So the situation starts to unravel a bit. That's good.**

 **As usual, don't forget to review and I will respond. Just so you know, starting from now, this story will contain less angst and more fluffy stuff. If you know my work a little you will notice that I don't use fluff a lot so this will be new to me. Hope you enjoy what's coming ;)**

 **Next, a family diner and a very serious conversation**


	12. Chapter 12

That night, Cat had insisted for Kara to come to diner. The young woman had refused at first, still feeling down. But when her boss had threatened to fire her, which she was pretty sure was illegal, Kara had said yes. So here she was, standing in front of the familiar door of the penthouse, a white orchid in her hand. She couldn't get herself to knock. Kara had been standing there for at least two minutes when she finally found the courage to make her presence known. It surprised her how quick Adam was to open. The young man welcomed her with a quick peck on the lips. Behind him, in the open kitchen, Cat was busy arranging the appetizers. Or she seemed busy because when Kara walked past Adam and entered further into the penthouse, the Queen of all Media made a comment without even looking up.

"Finally! I was thinking Medusa had transformed you into a statue or something."

"How did you-" Kara stammered

"Unlike your building, my house has security and cameras." Cat started, checking the oven. "Thanks for the orchid by the way. It's beautiful."

Kara felt silly with her plant in her hands. Cat hadn't even looked at her. Adam's chuckle brought her back to reality and she put it on the kitchen counter with a slight pout.

"Kara!" Carter exclaimed with joy as he ran down the stairs.

A smile immediately formed on the kryptonian's face. How could she not smile when this boy entered a room? What surprised her however, was the strength and speed Carter put in the hug he initiated.

"Wow, hey buddy." Kara said, wrapping her arms around him

"I'm so glad you're back. Adam told me how sick you were."

"He did? Well, yes I was... very sick." Kara half lied, pulling out of the hug

"I'm so happy to see you! I knew the cure would work." Carter cheered, earning intrigued looks

"It was just the flu, you know." Kara fully lied

"Carter, why don't we let Adam and Kiera bring the drinks to the balcony." Cat suggested, guiding gently her son on the side.

Cat glanced to check if Kara was too distracted with Adam to eavesdrop. Indeed she was, taking glasses from a closet as Adam kissed her cheek.

"Do you have something to tell me?" she started, scaring Carter just a little

"Um...What do you think it is?" the boy asked back, not wanting to tell his mom he had a girlfriend.

He had finally decided to ask Olivia out under the advice of his brother.

"Oh I don't know. About a certain blonde flying around the city maybe?" Cat pressed. "Carter, you told me once you didn't like when I lie to you, well it works both ways."

"I know you know Supergirl. Personnaly I mean." Carter started, hesitating. "Well I...I think I figured a little while ago that I know her too." he added, glancing at Kara.

Cat sighed but also gave him a smile.

"My smart boy." she said softly, putting a hand on his cheek.

Carter looked at his mother, wondering what was coming next. Since he had figured it out, he had been afraid of the consequences if someone ever discovered.

"Come." Cat said after a moment. "Kiera." she called, gaining the young woman's attention. "I think Carter has something to say to you."

Kara looked at both of them, waiting and curious. She was even more confused when Carter pulled her in a hug, with a lot less strength than before.

"I know you're Supergirl." the boy said, looking at her sheepishly.

Kara didn't know what to say. She didn't even know if she should bother deny it.

"I figured three weeks ago." he added, looking at his feet.

But when a strong grip pulled him forward, Carter looked up and found himself back in Kara's arms. Carter loved her. Carter loved her and knew she was Supergirl. Carter loved her and knew all the atrocities she had done. Kara fought to retain tears. This meant so much to her.

"Thanks for saving me on the train."

"No need to." Kara started, breaking the embrace. "It was a job for Supergirl." she joked

"I can't believe you just said that." Adam chuckled

"Alright, stop fooling around. We have a dinner to eat." Cat stated with a smile, not as sharp as she used to be

"And video games to play!" Carter added

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

After a very complete dinner, everyone had gathered on the couch. Kara was even almost full herself and had congratulated Cat many times for the wonderful dinner. But now wasn't the time for kindness. The four of them were in a very serious competition of Mario Kart. Even Cat was lost in the game. Kara, herself, was too preoccupied to really notice but it was fun to see this other side of her boss. At first, dating Adam seemed crazy. She had seen the consequences first hand when it had gone bad but then, then she was just afraid to discover more of Cat. Kara knew absolutely everything about her boss. Everything execpt how she was at home. She was afraid that what she might discover might disturb the harmony of their professional relationship. Turned out, it didn't. They both knew how to seperate the two sides of their lifes and rarely crossed the line.

And after a victory of Kara's team, which consisted in herself and Cat since the boys wanted to play the battle of sexs card, the line was crossed. Not a second after crossing the finish line, Kara faced Cat with all the joy and glory of the world on her face.

"Woo! Give it up!" Kara cheered, lifting her arm for a high five.

The look she earned froze her in place. And the look of panic she made, her hand still in the air, made the boys erupt in a laughing fit. Soon after, Cat started to laugh too. Not as hard as her sons but still, it was a genuine laugh. Kara didn't relax for all of that.

"Quit that terrified look on your face, Kara. I'm messing with you." Cat said, putting a hand on her assistant's back

"Really? Ha, yes that was very funny. Very convincing." Kara laughed awkwardly, making Adam and Carter laugh again

"Just don't do it at work." Cat said suddenly serious

"Yes Miss Grant."

The rest of the evening went smoothly. It was late but no one cared. After all, tomorrow was Sunday. After an other game, Carter insisted on watching "The fifth Element". Kara snuggled with Adam and Carter sat between Kara and Cat. Just as the last scene played on the screen Adam yawned and Cat tried to get up. But she found Carter rather heavy and looked at him with tenderness. The boy had fallen asleep against her shoulder.

"I think someone took a serious advance on us." Adam joked

"He passed out a little while after the multipass scene." Kara stated

"How would you know?" Cat asked, curious and impressed

"Super-hearing." Kara said, pointing her ears

"You're monitering us?" Adam questionned, slightly upset but mostly curious

"No." Kara stated quickly, blushing lightly. "It's just that when I'm relaxed I think less about controling my powers and the hearing is usually the first to slip." she apologized

"It's alright." Cat reassured. "If I wasn't your boss I would actually tell you it's cute that our heartbeats comfort you; but I am your boss. Is that clear?" Cat asked, her little bossy act not fooling anyone

"Very clear, Miss Grant." Kara said with a smile. "Uh, maybe I could..." she started pointing hesitantly at Carter. "That way we don't wake him up."

Cat simply nodded and Adam smiled. Kara stood up and carefully slipped one arm under Carter's legs and the other under his back. The young woman carried the sleeping boy upstairs and in his room. Thankfully for her, Carter was barefoot and wore only a T-shirt and large pants. Kara put him gently to bed and tucked the cover to his chin.

"Good night, Carter." she wispered before turning to leave

"Good night, Supergirl." the boy replied, stopping her in her motion

"You were awake?" Kara said, crossing her arms with smirk

"Only after the stairs." Carter answered before snuggling further under the cover.

Kara laughed a little before joining Adam and Cat downstairs.

"What makes you smile like that?" Adam grinned

"It's just...Carter is so sweet." Kara said with a wave of hand

"That's not new." Cat said. "I hope you're not to upset by the fact that he knows."

"No, not at all." Kara shrugged. "It's good now that everyone knows. I hate keeping secrets."

"But he has to be careful now." Adam reminded, going on the balcony to retrive the bottles and glasses

"He will. I'll make sure of that." Cat promised, cleaning the table. "A team of reporters called me in a hurry today. Telling me that Supergirl was helping cleaning the streets."

"I thought it would be a good start. You know, apologize." Kara explained, not very sure about what Cat was thinking of her initiative, as she started to help

"It was. I can tell you that it will be the front page of tomorrow's paper. I guess having the Queen of all Media as a boss and being a hero does help with your image." Cat shrugged, playing the aloof card

"Thank you again for inviting me tonight." Kara started. "It was really nice." she added, meaning more than what she said

"I figured you would need it. That we all... needed it." Cat smiled, earning a smile in return.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

Susan Vasquez was an agent trained like a soldier and expert in communication. She was the one to give the alert should she find an alien threat or 911 calls that required Supergirl's attention. She was also the one coordinating the search of alien presence on the planet. So her role in the DEO was pretty important. A lot of agents were relying on her, weather they knew it or not. But in just one day, her importance in the agency had grown exponentially. Vasquez was now apart of the very closed circle of people who knew who Hank Henshaw really was. She would not reveal his identity. She was upset of being dupped, yes. But she was also loyal to the man and couldn't deny all the goods he had done to this agency. Susan hadn't known the real Hank Henshaw. But given what she had heard in the DEO hallways, she was pretty happy to actually serve under the 2.0 version. Still, all that happened, the fight with Supergirl gone bad, the reveal of her boss being an actual martian... All of it had left her frustrated and restless.

So that was why, on a Sunday morning, she was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Susan glanced at the clock. It was barely 6am. With a sigh, the agent kicked the covers and got off the bed. She had to talk to someone about it or it was going to eat her from the inside. Sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in hand, Susan thought about her options. Her choices were more than limited. She wouldn't talk to Supergirl for sure. She knew her real name and her connection to agent Danvers but she would never talk to her about it. Susan didn't know how much agents at the DEO knew this secret. The two sisters weren't making much of an effort to hide it, especially when one of them was hurt. And since Alex had seemed so close to the hero from the start, no need to be a genius to figure that the two women were somehow related.

Susan couldn't talk to a shrink. DEO or not. Despite the secrecy a doctor was bound to, certain things had to be kept between a very restricted number of people. So that left her with only one option. Susan had to talk to Alex Danvers. At least that way she could officially make her entrance in this VIP circle.

Vasquez shrugged before sipping more of her coffee. Alex was a good agent. Not the most obedient but it could also be a quality in certain circonstances. She was Henshaw right hand; which wasn't very surprising now she thought. And despite knowing how good she was and the rank she occupied, Alex had always treated other agents as equals. Something some higher ranked people in the DEO didn't seem to consider. Always here to help, caring for all her team. Alex was a good person.

And that was all the reasons why, around ten in the morning, Vasquez was standing at the door of Alex's apartment. Susan hesitated a moment but after a heavy sigh, she finally gathered her courage and knocked. The response wasn't long to arrive.

"Vasquez?" Alex annonced, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk." Susan said as Alex stepped away from the door to let her guest enter.

Vasquez walk further into the apartment and stared a moment at the couch, a bit astonished.

"What is General Astra doing here?" she finally asked after Alex had closed the door

"Director Henshaw sent me here this morning so I could use the sun to get my powers back. And he placed me under the guard of agent Danvers." the kryptonian explained, wiping her nose with a tissue

"I told you to call me Alex even when we're with other agents." Alex sighed. "Did you drink the sirup I gave you?"

"No. It smells bad." Astra said with a disgusted face

"How could you tell? You can't even breathe with you nose." Alex countered, exasperated. "Can you believe kryptonians are such bad patients?" she said to Vasquez, who was observing the scene, speechless and wide-eyed

"Take it." Alex pushed as she handed the sirup and a spoon to Astra.

The general groaned and reluctantly drank the liquid. She couldn't help make a face as soon as the sirup touched her tongue.

"This beverage is horrible."

"Yeah, good thing we only use it when we're sick." Alex said before going back next to Vasquez. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Uh-Nothing. I'll just go." she said awkwardly.

Alex raised an eyebrow and followed her collegue to the door. She stopped her before she could step further.

"Vasquez, what is it? You seem... not yourself." Alex stated with a frown, making the woman turn with a sigh

"Could we talk? But somewhere else." she finally said, glancing at the sick alien

"Sure. How about coffee? There's one just across the street." Alex proposed, determined to know what was wrong.

Susan only nodded and waited for a minute for Alex to come back with a jacket on her shoulder.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

"So...What is it?" Alex asked a few minutes later.

The two women were at a table of the half empty cafe, each having a cup in front of them.

"Sorry to bother you on a Sunday, ma'am." Susan said, looking at her cup

"Vasquez, what did we say with Hamiton when we're not at work? We said no 'agent' or 'doctor' or 'ma'am'."

"Sorry, Danvers." she started, before looking up. "It's about Director Henshaw. I know who he is." Susan finally admitted.

The revelation struck Alex. And if she hadn't been a trained agent she would've let her surprise show.

"What are you talking about?" she still asked with a curious look.

Vasquez didn't let her confidance fade away and continued on a very serious and determined tone.

"It's ok, he knows I know." the agent started, noticing the immediate change in the other woman's posture.

Alex had given up her lying face and opted for more relaxed features, even if leaning in the chair and folding her arms were indicating a defense posture.

"What do you know exactely?" she asked, not wanting to give any detail away that shoud've stayed hidden

"That little green guys are actually very tall. And that the real Henshaw died. That's all, he didn't say more."

"I'm guessing that you won't say anything?" Alex said, still with a slightly hard look

"Do you seriously think that you need to threaten me? I would never put our work in danger, or Henshaw." Susan said sharply, leaning forward on the table

"I know. But Henshaw is special to me and I'm sure you can understand why I had to ask." Alex said with a smirk, causing the other woman to relax slightly

"Since when?"

"Since the earthquake." Alex answered. "I had my suspiscion and I forced him to tell the truth."

The answer seemed to have some effect on the other agent. So Danvers wasn't Henshaw's right hand just for knowing his secret after all. A short silence settled. The two women gazzed at each other. Susan was still a bit upset and distrusful. But she couldn't stay like that for long with her friend. Especially when Alex was smirking like that.

"Thank you." she started. "For listening to me."

"What? Trouble sleeping, Vasquez?" Alex teased

"You have no idea." Susan chuckled. "How is Supergirl?" she asked more serious

"You know-no, never mind." Alex started, thinking she could call Kara by her name for once. "She's good. Pretty shaken up and deep in the guilt but she manages. Like all of us I guess."

"Good. Tell her I say hi." Susan said with a smile as she stood up.

"Will do." Alex smiled back, remaining sitted.

Vasquez put some cash on the table before leaving. Alex frowned and detailed the money. There was enough to pay for both of their drinks.

"Vasquez!" the agent called.

She was almost out but stopped in her way, smiling slightly but never facing Alex. Then, she just walked out. She had stopped long enough for Alex to notice and if Susan had turned around, her face would've filled with delight at the confusion on the agent's face.

 **AN:** **Sorry for the delay**

 **So there was a little fun in this chapter. What do you think of Carter knowing Kara's secret? And most important of all: Vasquez speaking to Alex? Review or send me a PM and I will respond.**

 **Next chapter is pure fun and fluff. But don't worry it's just this one. I wouldn't to let the angst go too far ;)**

 **Anyway I have to tell you that I finished writing this story and it will end with chapter 14. Just have to edit it.**


	13. Chapter 13

A week. A week had passed and the people still wouldn't trust Supergirl. Kara had done her best but very soon, her rampage was invisible and replaced by construction teams. After that, she couldn't really do anything beside returning to her usual savings. And let's say Kara wasn't very lucky. Sure Supergirl's help was welcomed when it came to robbers and shooters. But as soon as the criminals were aprehanded, the crowd around her would make it pretty clear that she should go away. As for little things like kittens up a tree, people would actually wait for the firefighters and refuse Supergirl's help, some even stating that they didn't need alien's help.

Kara tried her best and became even more careful when she used her powers in public. Everyone could actually sense the restrains the young woman was putting on herself. But it wasn't working. Or at least it wasn't working the way Kara wanted. And now she was nearly depressed. Returning to work had brought some normalcy to her life but wasn't enough. It was actually frustrating to have such contrast between Kara's life and Supergirl's life.

So the kryptonian felt more than relieved when the week-end had come. Kara had opted for a lazy week-end. The laziest the better. It was almost eleven in the morning and she was still in pajamas, in her bed, eating breakfast. Well, as much as eating a whole box of donuts was considered breakfast. Kara was so bored and lazy that she actually rolled her eyes when she saw Adam knocking at the door. She took her time to answer, which didn't go unnoticed by the young man.

"I really like you with your morning hair. It's cute." he said as he walked past Kara

"Good morning to you too." she groaned, slightly upset. "I didn't know you were supposed to come." the young woman added, pointing at all the mess around her

"I wasn't. It's a surprise." Adam smiled widely, handing her an enveloppe

"What is it?" Kara asked confused

"Plane tickets." he answered, opening his backpack and searching without permission in Kara's clothes

"Adam, these are fake." the kryptonian stated, more and more confused about Adam's behaviour.

He seemed...excited?

"Just look at the destination already." he sigh, finally joining her

"The island of solitude?" Kara wondered, still confused but starting to smile. "What in the world have you comploted?"

"I told you. It's a surprise." Adam grinned before kissing her

"But wait." Kara started, taking a step back. "Why are these plane tickets?"

"Well you can fly."

"So I'm the plane?" Kara asked, a bit upset and earning an excited nod. "I don't know if I should take this as a compliment."

"You'll figure on the way. Go get changed or we'll be late." Adam said, pushing her in the bathroom.

The young man only got the time to close the door and pick up his backpack that Supergirl was already in the living-room.

"You were saying?" Kara smirked, causing Adam to shake his head with a smile. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked after her boyfriend slipped an arm on her shoulder

"Sure! Plus, James told me it's fun."

"You know, if you wanted to fly, you just had to ask me." Kara said, shaking her head

"Just go!" Adam exclaimed, causing Kara to laugh.

The young woman slipped her arm around Adam's waist and shot in the sky.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

"Oh my god." Kara breathed out as they approached the island.

On the beach, litterally everyone was waiting for the two love birds, most of them already wearing swimsuit. James was preparing a barbecue under the supervision of Hank who was making sure not to get too close, Cat and Astra were standing next to them, talking. Carter and Winn were doing sand castles and Alex was scrutening the sky with binoculars. The two lovers landed in front of her. Adam had a big grin on his face and quickly contaminated Alex. Kara just produced the biggest smile she had ever done, observing all around her.

"Guys, this is so... perfect." she said with wet eyes.

By that time, everyone had gathered around her.

"I know right. It's so awesome!" Carter cheered

"Blame this guy." Winn said pointing at Adam, causing Kara to face him

"Thank you." she breathed out before lunching herself in his arms.

The hug only lasted a second and quickly escaladated in a kiss.

"Alright, you're embarrassing everyone." Alex interrupted after a moment, causing them to break apart with a sorry not sorry smile

"I love you all so much." Kara said before Adam handed her his backpack

"Go get change, Supergirl."

 **SSSSSSSSS**

The rest of the afternoon was as perfect as the surprise. After a huge barbecue, all the women plus James and Winn were lying on the sand, enjoying the sun. Hank was in the water just staring at the horizon and Carter and Adam were fooling around further in the island. Kara was smiling. Despite having her eyes closed, she could tell everyone she loved was relaxed. And it made her even more happy. She could even guess by Astra's heartbeat that she was actually asleep.

"Where did you find the boat?" Kara asked Alex, causing her to turn her head so she could face her sister

"It's mine." Cat said from her spot, holding her hand in the air to make her presence more evident

"And you all came here on it?" the young woman asked once more

"Of course." Alex said before turning back her head towards the sun with a sigh

"Come on Keira." Cat started with her usual bored tone. "Do you see a place where we could park one of those giant black ops helicopter? Of course I invited everyone. Well, Adam did."

"That's very nice of you. Thank you." Kara said sincerely.

Cat kept silence and only waved her hand in a dismissal move. Her white one piece and sunglasses added a good amount of nonchalance that made Kara smile. The Queen of all Media was so much more than she was letting transpire.

Kara's smile widened when her hightened senses picked up something. It was a very sneaky move that was about to happen. And on her person no less.

"You make one more step and you will regret it." she grinned without looking back.

Alex sat up in confusion before looking behind them.

"Seriously? She's a kryptonian. Did you really expect to sneak up on her?" the agent smiled, a little exasperated

"I told you that wasn't going to work." Carter said to Adam as the boy put down a bucket full of water

"I just miscalculated." Adam said with a pout, folding his arms.

The two sisters laughed a little before Kara had a bright idea that was more like a revenge for her.

"You know, there's an other kryptonian on this beach that you could prank. And as it turns out...she's asleep right now." she smirked, glancing at her aunt.

Suddenly, Carter and Adam weren't so enthousiatic about pranking someone. Especially if it was an ex general of the kryptonian army.

"You're sure?" Carter asked innocentely.

He was less enthousiatic but that didn't mean he didn't want to do it. Seeing the lying form of Astra was really tempting. He didn't know her very well and wasn't very comfortable with strangers but if she was Kara's family...then she could be as funny and cool as her. Alex was and Carter hadn't talked to her a lot.

"Yeah." Kara smiled widely. "You know, I used to prank her all the time on Krypton."

"Kara..." Alex said as a warning

"Don't worry. It will be fun." the young woman shrugged.

Carter took his bucket and waited for his brother to follow him. But he rolled his eyes when Adam prefered to sit on the sand between his girlfriend and his mother.

"Pff. Chicken." Carter said before walking carefully towards Astra

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Hank asked from the distance

"I swear if your aunt fries my son, I will find a way to actually kill you." Cat thre atened, now resting on her elbows

"Stop worrying!" Kara shooed. "She's not always scary and intimidating."

"Those are your words." Alex teased, earning a glare and causing Adam to chuckle.

Eventually, after countless careful steps, Carter stopped above Astra's head and glanced towards the rest of the group. They were all looking at him. A lot of them were trying to hide their slight concern. Only Kara was genuinely smiling, giving him two thumbs up. So the boy took his courage, plastered a smile on his face and toppled the bucket on the kryptonian's head. Astra shot straight up and sat, gasping, in the sand. What she did next terrified Carter. Astra stayed relatively still and used her hands to wring her now soaking hair. And then, she turned around with the deadliest glare Carter had ever seen. And knowing his mother, that was something.

"You..." Astra said dangerously.

It took all of her energy not to burst out laughing at the poor boy's expression. He was petrified. But before she could do anything else, something caught her attention. A laugh, a huge laugh. One that she only remembered when she dreamt. Astra stood up and shot a glare at her niece. This time, she couldn't help but grin at the same time.

"You're in so much touble." Alex said, causing Kara to stop laughing.

The others were now smirking at the young woman.

"Uh oh." was all she could say before running away, quickly followed by her aunt.

"It wasn't me!" she shouted as Astra got closer

"Oh yes it was. I know that Carter would never dare to do it alone." the general shot back

Kara shot in the sky, still laughing. She only stopped when she was hovering above the beach were the others were now all standing to better watch the show.

"Behind you!" Carter yelled.

But Kara only got the time to turn back as Astra was already circling her waist with her arms. The kryptonian put all her strength to pull her niece down. And it worked. Soon, the two alien were crashing in the water at an astonishing speed. When Astra surfaced, a little confused, it was only for Kara to push her head under water with a laugh. Finally, the two aliens stopped fooling around and swam back to the beach, big smiles on their face.

"Mom, that was so cool!" Carter said, causing Cat to sit up

"Never do that again." Astra said to Carter, instantly cooling the boy's enthousiam.

But when Kara smiled at him, cleary saying that her aunt was kidding, he immediately relaxed and regained his smile. Cat took off her sunglasses and looked at him. She already knew what he was going to say next.

"Can I play with you and do superstuff?" he asked excited as Kara came closer, earning grins all around him

"If your mom agrees, sure." she smiled

"Well I'm not sure." Cat said quickly. "It looks...dangerous." she tried knowing fully well that she wasn't going to win that battle

"Please?" Carter said with his best puppy face.

Cat only rolled her eyes with a sigh. It was the only confirmation her son needed. Carter jumped closer to Kara.

"What do you want to do, buddy?" she asked, hands on hips

"Fly! Definitely fly!"

"Ok." she chuckled.

The two walked away a little to get more space under Cat's intense surveillance.

"Ok, we're going to do this the fun way." Kara started. "Jump on my back and hang on tightly." she instructed.

Carter did as told and circled his arms around Kara's neck. The young woman put a secure hand on his back before taking off. Not to fast but not slow. It had to be fun. Carter screamed in delight all the way up until Kara stopped and put her body horizontally. Then, she flew slower than before in large circles around the island.

"This is awsome!" Carter shouted, causing Kara to chuckle

"Do you trust me?" she asked

"Totally!"

At that, Kara smiled before shooting upward again and then starting a descent on her back. She turned her body so Carter would rest on her front. But a second later, Kara started to descend faster than Carter, leaving the boy free falling on his own. A flash of fear struck Carter when the realisation hit him but he quickly started to enjoy the moment. The look in Kara's eyes just under him was more than enough to reassure him. Kara had flown high enough to get a fifteen second fall. So after a relatively short moment, the young woman steadied herself and positionned her body next to Carter. The boy could now actually see the ground getting closer. Kara sensed his heartbeat was getting even quicker so she decided to be resonnable and grabbed him from behind. She finished their little adventure by grazing the water before finally touch down. Carter was panting, trying to keep some of his emotions in check. It made Kara suddenly wonder if she hadn't gone a bit to far.

"How was it?" Adam asked

"Thrilling!" Carter answered, sitting next to him. "Although that last part was a little scary." he admitted

"Sorry." Kara smiled

"No, it was fun. Thank you." Carter smiled back

"Alright." Cat started, standing up, visibly just recovering from watching her son free-falling. She would definetely have a conversation with Kara later. "This afternoon was wonderful but I think we had enough emotions for one day." she stated, walking towards the boat with a hand on Carter's shoulder.

Everybody followed and after a few minutes tidying up, they all gathered in front of the yacht.

"Thank you for being here today." Kara started. "Having my family, making barbecue on the beach...It made me feel happy and normal."

Kara then started a round of hugs, keeping Cat for the end. The young woman put her hands on the woman's wrists and looked at her with all the gratefulness and sincerity of the world.

"Miss Grant, I can't thank you enough."

"It's just a boat." Cat shrugged

"Not for me." Kara countered before pulling her in a hug.

She didn't care that they weren't alone. She didn't care that she was her boss. It had been Adam's idea, yes. But if it hadn't been for Miss Grant, this day wouldn't have happened. Even then, Cat had done so much for Kara, not only as her mentor but also as an adviser, a friend, a confident. And eventually, when she pulled out, what she saw in Cat's eyes was nothing but a friend.

After a moment, Kara watched the boat roll away with a small smile.

"So I guess it's just you and me, uh?" Adam said behind her after a while

Kara dropped her head and turned to face him. She closed the distance between them until she could burry her head in the crook of his neck. Adam wrapped his arms around the young woman and tightened their embrace. After a long moment, Kara pulled out but stayed in his arms. Their lips met in a gentle kiss.

"Thank you for doing this for me." Kara wispered against Adam's lips.

The young man only responded by kissing her on the tip of her nose, making Kara laugh and bite her lower lip.

"What you did with Carter was pretty cool, you know." Adam stated with a smile, a hidden request in his statement

"Yeah?" Kara wondered, causing him to nod. "I can do even better."

With that, the young kryptonian secured her hands on Adam's back and flew gently upward. She stopped around a hundred meters above the ground before positionning her body horizontally. Adam was now resting safely on Kara's front and was free of his movements. The young man stared intensely into the blue eyes looking back at him. Then, slowly, he lowered his head and kissed her on the lips. It was gentle at first; hesitating even. Being so high up wasn't really reassuring to be honest. But when Kara put a hand on Adam's cheek and the other behind his neck, never letting their lips break apart, the young man became more confident and deepened the kiss. Adam let his hands wander on Kara's body only covered by her light blue bikini. And when the kisses and the touches became more adventurous and eager to explore the other's skin; when the arousal and desire grew bigger, when the lust and passion escaladated, Kara had to stop. Softly, she brought them back in a vertical position and landed on the sand.

"I think we should head home." she said, resting her forehead against Adam's.

The couple hadn't been intimate since Kara had been cured. They hadn't been ready. Either because of Kara's guilt of Adam's fear. But now, now it seemed that all of that background had been forgotten in an instant. And so Kara wanted to do this in a familiar environment, in her bedroom, where it had all begun. It could also be seen as a way to get rid of the bad memories and only remember the good ones. And Adam could understand. Actually, he would've asked Kara if she hadn't brought it up. Even if making love in the sky or on a paradisial island seemed like a lot of fun, nothing really compared to the intimacy of a bedroom. Plus, they would have plenty of time to experiment later.

Kara stepped away from Adam just the time to put on her supersuit and hand him his backpack. The minute after, they were flying back to national city to finally become one again.

 **AN:** **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **I warned you, all fun and fluff lol. Don't forget to tell me what you think about this one, favorite moment, advice...**

 **Next, Last Chapter! An other Kara/Adam cute moment, Astra gets a surprise and something might change Alex's life forever.**

 **So I'm already working on the next part of the Kadam serie and already have a plot for it. BUT if you have any suggestions or just maybe a particular scene you wish to see, you can tell me**


	14. Chapter 14

Kara woke up slowly from their perfect night of love and sleep. The sun was already out and when she opened her eyes, she smiled. Her body was sprawled on Adam, her head resting on his chest and their legs intertwined in just the perfect way. The contrast between the shared heat of their naked bodies and the cool air on Kara's shoulders caused the young woman to sigh in happiness. Kara looked up at Adam. He seemed so relaxed and peaceful.

The perfect opposite of the face she made a second later when she looked at the clock. Her eyes widened in shock. It was already past eight.

"Work. I'm late for work!" she exclaimed, fighting the sheets to get out of the bed.

But just as her legs finally managed to escape, a strong arm grabbed her hip, keeping her from going further.

"It's Sunday. Relax." Adam said gently, his head half buried in the pillow, before propping on his elbow.

Kara slumped back on the bed with a sigh of relief.

"Right." she started, closing briefly her eyes in embarrassement. "Sorry I woke you."

"Nah." Adam said, sliding his arm across Kara's stomach. "That way I can make sure you stay in bed."

"Really?" the young woman said as a dare. "And how would you manage to keep a super-powered alien from flying away?" she asked playfully

"I have my methods." Adam answered just as playful, as he trapped Kara under his body.

Adam put his hands on the sheets at each sides of Kara's head before leaning down for a passionate kiss, wiping the playful smile off of her face. The kryptonian let herself go into the embrace, sliding her hands on Adam's back. The young man put his weight on one arm and sneaked a hand between him and Kara, reaching her side. But it was only a distraction. Then, he smiled against her lips before tickling her, taking her by surprise. Kara's laugh died against Adam's mouth until he broke the kiss to continue his attack with both hands.

"That's not fair!" Kara said between giggles.

A mix of giggling and panting escaped Kara's lips until she was able to jerk on her side and capture Adam's hands in hers. She used just a bit of super-strength to keep him from moving. Surprised to be trapped, Adam looked up only to see the raised eyebrow his girlfriend was giving him.

"Now that's not fair." he smirked.

Kara giggled once more, letting his hands go. Adam fell on her and laughed against her neck before starting to place wet kisses up to her jaw, stopping the cute giggles instantly.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

"Can I ask you a question?" Astra said to Alex as they were climbing the stairs of her building

"You just did." the agent teased, causing the alien to stop and glare at her. "Shoot." Alex added after rolling her eyes, climbing the stairs again

"Shoot?" Astra started with a raised eyebrow, before shrugging and focussing back on her question. "Why do you invite me so often to your home?"

"Because you have nowhere to go outside of the DEO and deserve to be outside." Alex answered automatically

"I can see that this is not the real reason." the general countered, causing the agent to stop walking

"You're Kara's aunt and I'm her sister." Alex started, feeling slightly vulnerable. "We are family and it just seems weird to not know each other."

"It is indeed." Astra agreed with a smile. "I do wish to consider you as precious as my niece one day."

"I'd like that." Alex smiled softly

The two women finally entered the right floor. Astra frowned when Alex stopped in front of a door that wasn't hers. It was the one just next to it. Was it possible for Alex to make such a simple mistake?

"This is not your apartment." Astra said as the agent was turning the key in the lock

"No." Alex started before opening the door. "It's yours." she added with a smile.

Astra was left dumbfounded in the doorway. She barely heard her niece shouting "Surprise!" from the couch. It took her a second but Astra eventually stepped inside and took in the sight around her. The apartment was very much like Alex's. It was a mirror image actually. And it was very formal. White walls, not a lot of furnitures. The only decorations were a few pictures and a painting that she guessed had been brought by Kara. The smile that settled on Astra's face was worth a million.

"It is mine?" she asked still taken aback

"Yes! You can do whatever you want with it. Isn't it exciting?" Kara cheered, barely touching the ground.

Astra turned to Alex who seemed more grounded than her sister at the moment. She looked at her with a lot of questions in her eyes.

"The DEO was working on finding new places to stay for you and your men. I just arranged a few things so you wouldn't be too far from Kara. And the DEO kinda wanted someone to supervise all of you so...I volonteered." she explained

"Thank you." Astra breathed out, taking Alex in a tight hug.

She took her a bit by surprise but the agent gladly returned the embrace. Astra's eyes were full of tears. She wouldn't let them drop but she wouldn't hide her emotions either. Kara came to their side and slid an arm on her shoulders. Astra was now between the two sisters, admiring her brand new apartment. She kissed her niece on the cheek before exploring the place further. All of her belongings were in boxes and had been transported from the DEO. She couldn't wait to unpack. Ever since Astra had changed side to help defeat Non, she had never felt truly complete and free. Even if the DEO seemed to trust her, there had always been looks from some agents, wispers each time she was walking past them. But now, right at this moment, Astra felt blessed and liberated. Her kryptonite bracelet was off and only the tracker remained, and she had a no powers rule to follow but she didn't care. She had finally found her home on Earth.

When Astra came back in the living-room, Alex had an arm on Kara's shoulder and the two were looking at her in awe.

"Help?" the general smirked

"I was waiting for you to say that." Kara chuckled, jumping excitedly towards the boxes.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

It was nearly five and the three women were sitting on what was now Astra's couch. Alex and Kara had a beer in hand and Astra had opted for a coke, claiming beer was the most disgusting thing she had ever drunk. The TV was on, broadcasting some sitcom from the 90's. No one was paying attention to the screen, prefering to chat instead.

"You seem awefully happy today." Alex said to Kara before sipping her beer

"Why wouldn't I?" Kara started. "I spent the afternoon helping my aunt unpack with my sister. How can it be more awesome? And I had a really busy morning." she added with a smile that could light up a city

"Really?" Alex said with a high pitched voice and a raised eyebrow

"Uhun." Kara nodded, clinging her beer with her sister's

"I do not understand." Astra started a bit confused. "Aren't humans not supposed to work on Sundays?"

"She wasn't working. She was with Adam." Alex smirked, causing Kara to blush

"Oh, I see." Astra finally acknowleged, eyes wide open. "I am glad you are happy, Little One." she added putting a hand on her niece's knee

"Oh I'm sure she is. You should probably put thicker curtains to your windows though." the agent teased

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed. "Not in front of my aunt." she pleaded, turning bright red

"Do not be ashamed, Kara. Privacy and intimacy are essential in a couple." Astra countered, quite serious, causing Alex to burst out laughing

"Urgh! You two are impossible."

 **SSSSSSSSS**

The next day, Alex was in her lab, studying some samples of the last alien brought after a mission. A knock on the door made her look back. Vasquez was standing in the doorway with her tablet under her arm.

"Ma'am, Director Henshaw wanted to know how the first day of General Astra went."

"She did fine. Tell him I'll report in tomorrow after her real first day alone." Alex stated before focussing back on her notes.

She waited a moment but felt the need to look up from her work a second time. She hadn't heard the door close, neither had she heard agent Vasquez walking away. So Alex turned back only to find a very hesitating woman fidgeting with her tablet.

"Is there something else, agent Vasquez?" she asked a bit intrigued but also eager to return to her study

"Uh-no. Sorry ma'am." Vasquez stammered before walking away quickly.

Alex stayed a bit confused and turned back to look at her notes but something was keeping her from focussing. That little twich of Vasquez' lips, the slight look of fear in her eyes. It was actually...cute.

What?

Alex caught herself and pinched the brigde of her nose, blaming a migraine that wasn't even there, before going back to work.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

Later, in the DEO parking lot, Alex was about to leave, unlocking her car, when someone stopped her.

"Danvers!" a voice called from a few meters, causing the agent to turn around.

It was Susan.

"Hey Vasquez. How are you doing?" Alex asked casually, barely noticing how nervous the other woman was

"Good, good. You?" Susan asked, her hands fidgeting

"Well the day's finished and I'm heading home. So fine I guess." Alex started, opening the door of her car. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?" she asked, frowning slightly

"Yes." Vasquez before finally calming a bit. "I-uh...I was wondering if you would like to grab a coffee with me or dinner maybe?"

The question surprised Alex like she had never been surprised before. Then it struck her. The nervousness, the coffee the other day, the glances... And now this. Vasquez was actually asking her out. Like for real.

"Susan..." she sighed. "I don't really feel that way about you."

"Ow... It's ok, I understand." Vasquez said with deception

"I'm sorry." Alex quickly apologized, hating to see her friend hurt

"No it's ok, really. It's cool, we're cool." the agent assured with a small smile but still slightly upset. "But we're still friends, right?" she asked full of hope, scared to have ruined everything.

Alex was a good person and a good friend. The last thing she wanted was to make things awkward between them and destroy that relationship and trust between them.

"Sure." Alex promised with a shy smile. "And besides, I'm not-" she paused, feeling the need to check they were alone. "I'm not gay."

Vasquez let out a barely audible snort. Alex was either scared, blind or in denial.

"Alex." Susan started, putting a friendly hand on her shoulder. "The fact that you justified your answer by saying you weren't interested _before_ saying you weren't gay should really make you question yourself." she added with a serious face before leaving, a bit sorry for her friend.

Alex was left speechless, eyes wide open, heart racing. She watched her friend walk away for a second before finally sitting in her car. _What the hell just happened?_ Alex rubbed her face with both hands and pulled down the sunshield. She looked at herself in the tiny mirror. What she saw confused her even more. The shock and surprise were still on her face. Alex slammed the sunshield back and punched the wheel, angry and upset.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

It was the end of the day and the sun was still high in the sky. It was the perfect weather for a patrol. Kara's trust issues with the people weren't over but the young woman really started to feel like the tension was fading a bit. Anyway, she figured that continuing her patrols, making her presence known, was a slow and safe way to solve her problems. At one point, Kara flew over a construction crew. She smiled when she recognized Paul stuggeling with a tire of one of the trucks. Kara gracefully landed behind him.

"Hey, Paul." she said with a smile, causing him to spin on his toes

"Supergirl! What a pleasant surprise." he cheered standing up.

Kara felt the looks of the other workers around her. Her heart felt lighter when she noticed they weren't as accusator as before. Except for Carl who was mumbeling in a corner of the construction site.

"Need a hand maybe?" Kara asked joyfully

"Well it's just a flat tire. I wouldn't want to waste your time." the man said wiping some sweat under his helmet

"You won't. I'm never wasting my time when I'm helping someone." she assured

"Let's go then." Paul said, picking up some tools.

Kara crouched down near the truck and lifted it just enough so Paul could change the tire in a comfortable position. It didn't take long. Kara put the truck down carefully before straightening and wiping the dirt on her hands.

"Thank you." Paul said, throwing the tools in a yellow box

"You're welcome!" Kara exclaimed as she was already in the sky

"Supergirl." Vasquez interrupted two seconds later in her ear. "There's a massive pile-up on the free way. Rescue just got on site but they need help."

"On it." Kara said with confidence.

Supergirl arrived on site barely a minute later. Vasquez wasn't lying. The pile-up was huge. At least a dozen of cars was involved and most of all, a oil tanker was on its side. It seemed like it had been the start of the accident. The route was closed by the rescue teams. Kara landed next to the chief.

"What can I do?" she asked

"We can't go near the truck. It might explode but don't move it because it seems to be stable right now. We have to evacuate as fast as possible." the man quickly said.

Kara only nodded and used her super-speed to find the victims. And there was a lot. Usually she would take the time to scan every single car and carry the most injured first. But with the menace of the oil tanker, Kara couldn't offer the luxury. So she flew a countless number of people behind the safety line.

Finally, she arrived at the last car. The closest to the truck. Kara could smell it. The mix of burned oil and blood. The closest she would get to thetruck, the most injured people were. In that car, Kara found a woman and a boy. He was uncounscious.

"It's ok. I'm gonna fly you out of here." she reassured the panicked woman

"Take my son first. I'm stuck." she managed to say, ignoring the huge gash above her eye and the obvious weird angle of her leg.

Kara nodded, slightly panting. She crawled in the car and did her best to free the boy from his seatbelt as fast as possible. It took less than three second and then, the boy, who couldn't be more than eight, was finally in her arms. After deposing him to safety where an old man ran towards the boy on the gurney, Kara used her super-speed and her flight to get faster to the woman.

"My boy! And my dad! He-he was in an other car." she called when she saw Supergirl was back

"There're safe." she promised, already working on freeing the woman without hurting her further.

But then she heard it. She smelled it. The distinctive spark of oil setting on fire. It only lasted a fraction of second but in her brain an eternity passed. Kara looked up at the truck but it was too late. First, the blast rang in her ears. It was deafening. Then, Kara felt her body being lifted off the ground and darkness took over before she even touched the concrete road again. The explosion yanked her away and sent her crashing just a few meters in front of the ambulances. Everyone stayed dumbstruck for a second. Supergirl, after rescuing a countless number of people and trying to save one more life, was now lying unmoving and hurt before them. The chief and two firemen were running towards the uncounscious hero with a stretcher. Kara had landed in a thud, face on the ground. Two firemen rolled her on her back while the other placed the yellow stretcher under her. Then, one of them checked her pulse and placed an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.

"On my count!" the chief shouted, ready to lift the stretcher. "One! Two!-"

"Wait! She's waking up." an other fireman said, causing everyone let go of the stretcher.

Kara was hearing noises even if her ears were still ringing. She felt something was on her mouth. It felt weird but also relaxing. Finally, Kara found the strength to open her eyes. Slowly, she blinked to get used to the blinding light. The young hero coughed a few times and reached for the mask before it got taken off by someone else. It took her little while before she could see the distinct form of the men around her.

"You got us worried for a second." the chief said with a smile of relief. "Are you ok?" he asked, extanding his hand

"Yes." Kara started, a bit surprised by the gesture. "Yes, I am." she eventually smiled, trying to wipe the soot on her face.

The young woman took the offered hand and gladly accepted the help to stand up. As soon as she was on her feet, cheers and applauses broke the silence all around her. Kara actually smiled and took in the scene in front of her. Finally people would accept her back.

It was short however, when her eyes settled on a particular gurney. The one on which the little boy was resting. An older man was staring at her, crying. And Kara remembered. She remembered the woman stuck in the car. Her head snapped in the direction of the truck and all she could see was burned cars, smoke and fire. If she had survived the explosion, the woman surely didn't. Her eyes became wet and Kara ignored the firemen asking her to sit down and rest. She pushed them on the side and walked her way through the crowd towards to crying man. People were stepping out of the way, some still clapping, others confused. Once there, she stood, looking alternatively at the uncouscious boy and the old man. He, however, never let his eyes off of the young hero. Kara couldn't decifer his face. He wasn't angry, he wasn't furious, he wasn't even upset. He just seemed sad. Kara wanted to say something but she couldn't. She didn't know what or how. It was like her brain had forgotten how to talk. So she just stared at the man, on the verge of bursting into tears. The look an her face was more efficient than words. And then, the man did something no one around them would've expected. He hugged Supergirl. It took a few seconds for Kara to realize and she was so taken aback that she didn't even hug back. When the man pulled out, he placed a hand on Kara's cheek and smiled through his tears.

"You saved my grandson. Thank you." he said full of sincerity

"But-" Kara started, surprised by how weak her voice was, before being interrupted

"It wasn't your fault. What happened happened and no one could've saved her."

They stayed like that for one more second before the man climbed in the ambulance and joined his grandson. Kara watched them go away, unbelieving of what had just happened.

"Supergirl." the chief called gently behind her, making her turn around. "You saved a lot of people today." he said, handing her a bottle of water.

Kara smiled weakly and sniffed back her tears before taking the bottle and emptying it in one go.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

"What should we do about her?" a man asked as a video of Astra fighting Supergirl was playing on a screen

"Nothing." an other man answered. "We stick to the plan. Kara Zor-El is our priority." he added, shifting his gaze to an other screen showing Supergirl saving people from the car crash.

FIN

 **AN:** **Guest: "I love Adam! And I really want to see Kara with jealous of Adam so much. I want to see a girl hint on him and her reaction!" Several of you want this to happen and to be honest, I want it too lol.**

 **So this was the last chapter of this story. I apologize for the late update but I was very busy this week. I've already started working on part 3 even if it's been a long time since I took a look at it. Anyway, I hope I'll be able to post the first chapter in something like two or three weeks.**

 **I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. BUT! It's not because the story is over that you can't give your opinion. Don't forget to tell me what you thought about this chapter, especially the Alex/Vasquez part and the rescue part.**

 **You can also PM me if you have any suggestion for the next story.**


End file.
